


Blue Star

by JadedJimin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, Happy Ending, Love, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Pining Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedJimin/pseuds/JadedJimin
Summary: Choi Yeonjun ffMature ContentAisha Steele, a Big Hit trainee from America, witnesses her life change before her eyes when she is chosen to become a participant in BTS' Mentor Program - a new televised program in which each member chooses one female trainee to tutor to perfection. Forced to navigate South Korea (and kpop stardom) all on her own, Aisha meets a blue-headed acquaintance that begins to make life bearable once again.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Panic.  
I grip the metal countertop so hard my knuckles whiten.  
“I can't do this.”  
I lift a finger at eye-level. I'm shaking uncontrollably.  
"Shit."  
I tug my plaid skirt lower, as low as it can go, but still not enough.  
I wash my hands slowly, letting the hot water scald my skin. Trying to reawaken my nerves, to reawaken myself.  
I straighten up in front of the mirror, taking one last long look at the stranger staring back at me.  
“It will be al—.”  
The door suddenly swings open.  
“AISHA!!”  
I spin around quickly at the sudden intrusion.  
“Oh,” I sigh in relief, “Mena, it's you.”  
“What the fuck are you doing?? We're up next.”  
Mena brushes imaginary lint off of my skirt then straightens the crisp plastic banner fastened to the front of my top.  
“You are just barely stage-ready. We really need to make an impression if we want to beat out these trainees. You know they don't think highly of foreigners.”  
“I know, I'm sorry. I just...”  
“Save it, we've gotta go. You can do this, Aisha. We both can.”  
I take one last look at my label before heading out the door.  
Aisha Steele  
Contestant #21  
Big Hit Talent Competition  
“Fuck it, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  The characters and personalities contained within this book are of my own invention. Please do not take offense to certain behaviors and mannerisms, I acknowledge that I am not claiming that the idols and celebrities I write about actually behave this way. For instance, I love Bang PD Nim and everything he has done for our boys. However, for the purpose of this book, you will notice PD Nim takes on a negative role. This is strictly for entertainment, and not at all a reflection on PD Nim's actual behavior. 
> 
> Warning!  
>  Mature Content.  
>  Offensive Language.  
>  Sexual Situations.
> 
> Thank you & enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

We step out to a flurry of lights and motion.  
Mena grips my hand tightly as we run towards our group huddled near the side of the stage.  
As we dodge assistants carrying carts of items, I'm grateful that I'm wearing platform sneakers instead of heels, I don't know how Mena does it.  
As we jog up to our group most of them are transfixed on the audience. I would be too, but I can't bear to take another peek and lose my nerve. There is, however, one girl who has noticed our disappearance.  
"Mena," Krystal snarls out while stalking towards us, "didn't I already tell you two, one more mishap and you're both being put on the sidelines?"  
Krystal is our trainee group's leader. The oldest, trilingual, and an absolutely stunning woman. She's never liked Mena and I much.  
"Chill it, Krystal. You might be PD Nim's favorite, but he isn't here right now. We're all going onstage."  
I watch their encounter unfold with wide eyes. I'm too nervous to intervene. I can't believe I'm doing this. I tug my skirt down again. I absolutely hate my outfit, but management picks them for us, we have no say.  
Krystal fixes us with a harsh glare then stalks back towards the front of our group, preparing her plastered-on smile.  
My stomach starts flipping again.  
I dig my nails into Mena' s hand impulsively.  
"OW, what the fuck?"  
"I hope my pronunciation will be okay." I whisper.  
"You've been studying all day and night, Aisha, have confidence. They'll love your accent."  
I grimace at her, then straighten up as the previous act exits the stage.  
"Alright girls," Krystal purrs. "Showtime."  
I give my skirt one last tug, then saunter out behind Mena.  
We're arranged in height formation, and as the last girl in line I worry the audience's eyes will follow me as I take my position.  
I keep my eyes downcast for as long as I can, but once the beat starts I'm forced to gaze straight ahead.  
And I make immediate eye contact with Park Jimin.  
"Fuck," I whisper.  
Mena gives me a sharp glance. I forget, my mic is on now. Hopefully no one else heard. I inhale and stare above Jimin's head, avoiding the gazes of the rest of the members of BTS who are here to judge our performance.  
Since I'm not a main dancer, I'm kept towards the sides of the stage until my verse. This is good for my nerves, but not so good when it comes to catching the judges' attention. There's only seven spots available. Seven. Those of us who are not chosen return to trainee limbo. Never knowing when our day will come, when all of our hard work will pay off. I entered the training program a mere eight months ago, three months after Mena had joined. I know the other girls aren't thrilled that two foreigners with so little training under their belts have been chosen to participate over other Koreans who have been practicing for years.  
I'm brought back to reality by an angelic sound.  
Mena and Krystal stand back to back at center stage, belting out their high notes. As the two main vocalists, they are direct competitors. I smile as I hear Krystal break her harmonization while Mena continues singing. Mena has an amazing voice. I know she is hoping Seokjin will pick her to mentor.  
Mena turns and throws me the prop mic. It's my turn.  
The beat changes, the bass pumping louder now. I feel my confidence rising, and leap over to the edge of the stage.  
I lift the mic up to my lips and smile.

“The limitless beauty  
The harmony that'll steal your heart  
I can't control myself  
Enough that it can't be helped to let yourself go  
Tell me honestly, beautiful me”

I hear a whoop from the crowd. I shift my eyes and catch sight of a blue haired boy standing and clapping. I can't quite make out his features before I have to switch positions and my spotlight is over.  
My heartbeat slows. I hope that was enough to impress BTS. There is only one other rapper in the group, and as a native Korean speaker she has an edge to her pronunciation that I haven't yet grasped. I didn't even pay attention to her verses, I was too wrapped up in my own world. I have no idea what I'm up against.  
The music slows and I pose as I've been taught to, with my finger hearts held high and a cheesy smile on my face. The judges clap politely, but ultimately seem bored.  
Kim Namjoon straightens his tie and stands. The crowd shushes immediately.  
"Thank you all for your participation tonight. As this is the last group to consider, we will now discuss our decisions privately. We will reconvene in thirty minutes."  
We all bow respectfully and begin to make our way off the stage, yet I can't help but notice the blue haired boy from earlier rush up to Kim Namjoon and whisper something in his ear. I realize I've been gawking for far too long when they lift their gazes and stare directly at me. I quickly look away and begin to make my way backstage, but before I disappear I sneak one more look behind me. My heart skips a beat when I notice the boy still staring. Our eyes continue to hold each other for several beats. Something in his eyes is so familar, I swear I've met him before.  
"What the, YA!-"  
I'm pulled backstage roughly by a delicate hand covered in jangly bracelets.  
"Aisha." Krystal is gripping me so hard I feel that she's about to break through my skin. "We are supposed to be presenting an image of harmony," she grits through her teeth. "How is you standing there, gawking stupidly at the crowd, representing our grace and professionalism??!!"  
Krystal looks insane. She must realize that Mena bested her in the performance. She's about to snap.  
"I'm so sorry, Unnie, it won't happen again."  
"Unnie??!! Don't you 'Unnie' me, bitch. A foreign whore like you shouldn't even be up here on stage." Krystal grips tighter, her sharp nails digging harshly into my wrist.  
"Krystal, please, stop!" I cry.  
"What's going on here!" A voice booms through the backstage.  
Krystal straightens immediately, her composure realigning as she greets PD Nim.  
"Nothing, oppa, I was just reminding Aisha of her duties as a trainee." Krystal responds as she clings onto his arm.  
PD Nim glances at me disdainfully under his sunglasses. "What happened to your arm?"  
I glance down to see two rivulets of blood trailing down my forearm. Krystal's doing.  
"Oh." I say. I'm transfixed at the sight of my blood running down, I don't notice when it leaks onto my stage outfit.  
"Jesus christ!" PD Nim bellows, "somebody get this girl out of here, this is not a good look for our company!"  
I see Mena glance over from behind PD Nim and rush over.  
"Come along, Aisha, let's get you cleaned up," Mena speaks calmly while smiling demurely at PD Nim. "Unfortunately, we'll have to change your outfit. It'll be alright."  
"Good. I hated it anyway." I mutter as we head to the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> The lyrics above are from Yeeun of CLC's verse in Me. That is the rap I imagine Aisha performing. This does not mean that the character of Aisha is meant to resemble Yeeun, I'm actually going to try to avoid overly descriptive accounts of Aisha so that we can all imagine her as we wish. :)


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back on the stage, this time with the other four girl groups who also performed tonight, each of us hoping to fill one of the seven spots available in Big Hit's new Mentor Program.  
I shift uncomfortably, my arm stings. I've changed into a pair of ripped jeans that still, unfortunately, show a lot of skin, but are worlds better than the plaid skirt I had to perform in. I run my hand over the gauze bandage on my arm. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb. I can't believe Krystal would do that to me!  
Everyone shushes as BTS make their way back to their seats. They are going to announce the results now. Each member will pick one girl to take under his wing and mentor to perfection. I will have to rely on Namjoon, Hoseok, or Yoongi to choose me. I'm not a vocalist or dancer, so my options are rather limited.  
Namjoon stands once again.  
"We have come to a decision." He smiles, and makes sure to look into the cameras surrounding him. "We will each announce the name and number of our choices, beginning with me."  
Namjoon clears his throat, then lifts the paper he is holding to eye level. "I have chosen participant #7, Chihiro Murakami."  
A girl from another group squeals and steps forward, bowing exuberantly.  
Fuck. One down.  
Jungkook is next. "#34, Jessi Kim."  
Another random girl. The main dancers in my group fidget nervously.  
Taehyung. "#19, Hana Lee."  
A girl to the right of me lurches forward, knocking me off balance momentarily.  
Next is Hoseok. "#3, Yeji Gwan."  
The butterflies in my stomach become frenzied. My opportunities are disappearing before my eyes.  
Seokjin stands and blows a kiss to the crowd, applause breaks out. "Thank you, thank you. I am choosing #44, Jandi Jeong."  
No. I look towards Mena, she claps politely but I can sense her heartbreak. She has to be chosen by someone, she is a better performer than anyone else here.  
Second to last, Yoongi stands next, "#12, Pistol Young."  
Namjoon coughs and quickly grabs the mic, "Krystal Young, excuse us, we mean Krystal Young."  
"Ahh." Yoongi drawls, then sits down lazily.  
"What the fuck?!" Mena hisses, "she's not a fucking rapper."  
Krystal steps forward and tilts her head towards Yoongi, taking her place among the other girls with a smug smile on her face.  
I feel like I'm going to be sick. There is only one spot left, and it won't be mine. Mena and I won't be able to make it together.  
The last one to choose, Park Jimin stands. I notice he doesn't accept the paper that Yoongi holds out to him, instead he grabs the mic alone and looks straight at me as he says, "#21, Aisha Steele."  
What?  
My head spins, yet the world around me slows. I walk forward shakily and forget to bow, instead standing at center stage like an idiot, looking forlornly at the crowd, at the cameramen zooming in on my face.  
Jimin chuckles lightly, "Thank you, Aisha, the pleasure is all mine."  
My face heats up in embarrassment, and I quickly bow before making my way over to my new group.  
"Alright, ladies. Thank you for your hard work today. I wish you the best, I hope we will see you again someday in the future." Namjoon nods towards the girls left on the stage.  
No. Mena. I search for her face in the crowd, but she's nowhere to be seen. I can't believe they would choose Krystal over her. How could this have happened? The girls disappear backstage, and the room is enveloped in silence once again.  
PD Nim makes his way over to Namjoon and gingerly plucks the mic out of his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Heart Slinger!"  
The crowd goes wild.


	4. Chapter 3

We're being trooped through backstage, and into halls I've never seen before in Big Hit Studios. PD Nim leads from the front, prattling on about 'etiquette rules,' and 'beauty standards.' I trudge sluggishly, bringing up the rear. While all the other girls have gathered into clusters and are clinging onto each other excitedly, I'm here worrying about Mena.  
I never got to say goodbye...  
I don't know when I'll see her again, or how I'll survive this without her by my side...  
I notice a girl to the right of me, I remember she was Namjoon's choice, Chihiro, I think her name was...like the girl in Spirited Away. She looks dazed and confused, and I recognize immediately that she can't understand a single thing PD Nim is saying. I think she's Japanese, but English is worth a shot...  
"Hey, do you speak En-"  
Her eyes light up. "Oh my gosh, thank god someone here speaks English, I was so worried I'd have to wing it for the rest of my life. My Korean is NOT up to standard and I could really use a translator friend...please?" She puts on an overdramatic begging face.  
I laugh, "Sure, of course! I'm sort of a beginner to Korean as well though, hopefully I can help."  
"Are, are you from America?" She asks.  
"Yes, Washington."  
"Wow, I was raised in Cali, not too far from each other!"  
"You're American too?!" I ask, shocked.  
"Yes! My parents are Japanese, but I've never lived outside of the states...until now."  
I can't believe my luck! I am just about to ask her how she came to join Big Hit when I feel that our group has stopped moving. I take in my surroundings and realize we now are in a spacious hallway reminiscent of a hotel.  
"Alright girls, welcome to your new home." PD Nim smiles. "Each of you will receive your own room, complete with an ensuite bathroom and study area. You are to stay in your respective rooms unless led otherwise by either myself or your mentor."  
My excitement at having my own room rapidly dims at hearing this. I can sense the other girls' disappointment as well. I quickly translate to Chihiro.  
"Oh, wait!" PD Nim calls out to the girls who have begun to check out the rooms, "I forgot, there is a recreational area that you may visit at any time. Follow me, if you will."  
We follow PD Nim through another twist in the hallway, and pass through a wide threshold into a huge, spacious room. A kitchen stands in the far left corner, opening up to hardwood flooring in which a huge sectional couch and plasma screen TV sits comfortably. I notice game consoles stacked underneath the TV, and my curiosity is instantly piqued.  
"You are free to come here anytime you'd like, I suppose," PD Nim continues, "but be warned, you will be sharing this space with another one of our groups."  
"Another trainee group?" A girl with dyed blonde hair pipes in.  
"Something like that..." PD Nim smiles coyly. "They have already debuted, but I believe you two can learn a lot from each other. But there is a strict rule in place here. You must absolutely NOT, under any circumstances, engage in any romantic or sexual behavior with any of the members of this group. Please, I beg of you, get your kicks elsewhere. This means no late night lollygagging, or room visitations."  
"Wait..." I turn to see Chihiro tentatively raise her hand. "Does this mean we'll be sharing this room with...boys?"  
PD Nim's mouth sets in a stern line. "For the time being, yes. However, if I find that you cannot handle this arrangement, then I can easily have you all moved to the basement dorms."  
We all nod understandingly.  
"Alright. You are dismissed. The rooms are first come, first serve, so go make your picks now."  
We all rush back through the twisting hallway to the rows of gleaming white doors. There doesn't seem to be a difference in any one of them, but the girls get fiercely competitive all the same. I notice that the first door on the right doesn't have any takers, probably due to its proximity to the exit. I step up to it and turn the handle.  
The inside looks spacious and welcoming. Light wood floors merge into plush carpet as the entrance area opens to the bedroom. A queen sized bed is situated along the farthest wall, next to ceiling-high glass windows that overlook another set of rooms on the opposite side of the building. I step into the room and close the door behind me, noticing immediately that there is no lock.  
What the fuck? This is a problem I will have to deal with later...  
I peer into the bathroom and take note of the standing shower and delicately tiled floors, a welcome addition to my life after months of communal showers. I kick off my platforms and wriggle my socked feet into the carpet, smiling stupidly at the plushness. A glance to my left reveals a sturdy oak desk and empty bookshelf. This must be the aforementioned 'study area.' It's not much, but maybe it will provide the push I need to improve my Korean.  
I flop down onto the bed, trying to tune out the drone of voices in the hallway. I turn onto my side and gaze out the window absentmindedly. A lush courtyard outfited with colorful flowers and a grand marble fountain can be seen by gazing downward towards the ground. Glancing back up, upon further inspection, I realize that the rooms across from my own appear to be connected to Big Hit as well. I wonder who lives in those rooms...more trainees? Staff members? My gaze focuses upon a brightly colored object in the room directly across from mine. A hue of bright pastel blue has caught my eye. I squint, trying to make out more of the object, when suddenly the blue shifts and I realize that it is not actually an object at all, but rather a head. The blue-haired boy stands up and I can see him greeting a lilac-headed boy as the two converse openly in front of the window. I can't help but stare. This is the same boy from earlier, it seems that I can't escape him. The man with lilac hair exits the room, and as the blue boy leans down to pluck his coat off of a chair, he suddenly glances up through the glass, piercing me with his gaze once again. I freak out and roll off the bed in one quick maneuver, landing messily on my hands and knees. My heart beating a mile a minute, I risk a peek over the side of my bed through to his window, only to find him laughing hysterically. I narrow my eyes and glare, but the boy never glances back at me, instead gathering his things and walking out the door.  
My heartbeat slows. I don't know why, but I'm disappointed by his disappearance.  
I sigh and return to my spot on the bed, allowing my eyes to close whilst I daydream of bright blue clouds amid a purple sky.


	5. Chapter 4

I bolt upright, panting.  
I look around hysterically. Everything is dark, and for a moment I forget where I'm at. The sight of the desk and bookshelf brings me back to my reality.  
"Ugh," I moan. My daydream had quickly turned sinister as blue clouds gave way to red eyes and gleaming blades.  
I rub my temple, I have a pounding headache. I don't even know what time it is. There's no clock in here, and my cell phone is still at my old dorm.  
I risk a glance outside to the window across from mine, but it's pitch black as well. Apparently the boy hasn't returned yet.  
I imagine all the other girls have already eaten and gotten to know each other. Great. I will once again be an outcast.  
I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up shakily. I haven't eaten in a while.  
My mind drifts to the kitchen in the rec room. I doubt it will have any proper meals, but at least I could have a snack.  
I fumble in the dark until I find the door handle. I glance back at my shoes, but think better of it and step out into the hallway in only my socks.  
Just as I thought, the rows of doors all remain closed with no sign of activity beyond them.  
I walk through the hall absentmindedly, checking out the different doors. I wonder which one Chihiro chose. Maybe I could visit her room soon...  
My stomach growls and reminds me of my task. I head back down the hallway and around the twisting corner. I let my fingers trail on the wall as I walk, and become distracted by a small black circular object embedded in the wallpaper.  
What the...what is this?  
I attempt to pull out the object, but to no avail. My stomach makes a low-pitched gurgling sound and I roll my eyes, deciding that I'll check this out later.  
I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts, that as I enter the darkened rec room I completely overlook the hulking 6 foot figure standing just beyond the entryway.  
I let out a squeal as I collide with the figure and we topple to the ground.  
"I am so so sorry, I wasn't expecting to find anyone in here." I say as I begin to pull myself up.  
"It's all good, neither was I, we usually have the room to ourselves." A deep, honeyed voice replies.  
"We?" I question, whilst attempting to squint in the dark at the figure that is still in rather close proximity to me.  
"Yeah, me and my boys. Weren't you told?"  
"Wait..who are you?" I rack my head for the possibilities. If we're sharing this room with a Big Hit boy group that recently debuted, then that means...  
The light switch suddenly flicks on, causing me to involuntarily cover my eyes with my hands.  
"Woah, woah, woah, what is going on here." A singsongy voice trills.  
I peek through my fingers at the man by the light switch. I immediately recognize him: TXT's Heuning Kai.  
Uh oh.  
I glance slowly back down to the figure whose lap I've been straddling for far too long at this point.  
A smirking blue-haired Yeonjun is propped up on his elbows, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
"I knew it was you," Yeonjun says through laughter.  
I scramble up quickly, my cheeks fire red.  
"Um...since when do you have blue hair?"  
Yeonjun stands as well, tousling his hair with his hand. "Since our latest comeback. It should go live in a few days." He looks at me speculatively, then slowly smiles. "Why? Are you a fan?"  
"NO!"  
"You totally are."  
"WHAT?? I have no idea who you even are!"  
"Then how did you know I changed my hair?"  
"I-uh..."  
Yeonjun smirks when he realizes he's won. He takes a step closer, raising an eyebrow, "So, who's your bias?"  
I feel an arm snake around my waist. I turn my head and see Heuning Kai smiling cheesily at Yeonjun. "Me, of course. Right, Aisha?"  
A chill goes over me as Kai says my name.  
Yeonjun's eyes widen, then he stalks towards Kai, removing his arm from my waist and dragging him towards the sofa in one quick motion.  
"Yah! Hyung, I was only playing!" Heuning Kai whines as Yeonjun deposits him on the couch.  
Yeonjun glances back at Kai, "These girls aren't your playthings, Kai. Don't let PD Nim catch you acting like that."  
Kai scoffs, "Of course not, I'm not stupid. But if a girl wanders into our dorm hall late at night then I would say she's fair game." Kai winks at me.  
Yeonjun throws a pillow at him just as three more boys enter from the opposite hallway.  
I stand there awkwardly as they all stop in their tracks and stare at me.  
"Um, h-hi." I squeak.  
A lilac-headed boy smiles and lifts his hand in greeting. "Ah, I remember you. You're Jimin's mentee. Yeonjun here wouldn't shut up about your performance. Welcome. I'm Soobin."  
"Aisha," I reply, feeling my cheeks heat up again.  
"What?! I said no such thing!" Yeonjun pouts as he glares at his leader.  
One of the other boys walks forward and plops onto the couch. "Admit it already, hyung. If you don't tell her, I'm sure Jimin will."  
"Tell me what?" I ask.  
The boy on the couch glances back at me, his dark eyes meeting my own. "Yeonjun saw something in you. He advocated for your admission into the Mentor program. They had already chosen the rappers for the group, but Yeonjun convinced Namjoon that you have great dancing potential that cannot be overlooked."  
"Me?! Dancing??"  
"Not just that," Yeonjun looks up shyly. "Your stage presence was bomb. Plus, I could tell your rapping was superior to that other girl's."  
"Wow, thanks." I say sincerely, while meeting his eyes. I'm not used to receiving compliments so openly.  
Yeonjun's eyes darken, and I feel my heart quicken as we stand in silence.  
"So..." another boy drawls. "What are we watching tonight?"  
"Another slasher I hope." Kai grins maniacally.  
"How about a ghost flic?" Soobin suggests.  
"Nah," Yeonjun finally breaks eye contact to glance back at his members. "I'm feeling like watching some zombie action tonight."  
"Well, which shall it be?" The boy on the couch, Taehyun, questions while yawning.  
Kai smiles, "Let's have Aisha decide."  
Five pairs of eyes all turn towards me.  
"Oh, um..." I stammer.  
Soobin smiles gently. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Aisha."  
"Oh, it's alright. To be honest, I actually love zombie movies." I reply.  
"Oh yeah?" Yeonjun smiles. "What's your favorite?"  
"Dawn of the Dead." I answer, without missing a beat.  
"Dawn of the Dead it is then." Yeonjun announces.  
The boys whoop and start up the TV, one of them throws a pillow at the light switch and the room darkens once again.  
I silently creep my way over to the tiled kitchen, and begin perusing through the drawers.  
"Ah, this will do." I whisper to myself as I grab a bag of doritos and a can of mountain dew.  
I glance back over at the boys, they seem preoccupied in finding the movie.  
"Alright, now to make my escape..." I keep close to the wall as I walk back towards the hallway, grateful I'm not wearing my clunky platforms.  
Just as I'm about to clear the room, a hand grips my wrist.  
"And where exactly are you going?"  
I peek up at Yeonjun. "Um, my room?"  
"Nah, no way. You picked the movie, now you have to watch it."  
"Are you sure? I thought I'm not supposed to be in here so late."  
"Don't worry about it. PD Nim is a bit...preoccupied right now. He won't catch us."  
"Ha! You could say that again!" Kai shouts, eavesdropping.  
"I guess..." I say as I begin to make my way over to the couch, highly conscious of the fact that Yeonjun still hasn't let go of my wrist.  
His grip releases as I sit down on a far corner of the couch, away from the other four boys. Yeonjun plops himself next to me.  
"Um, personal space?" I ask.  
"What? I just want to be in reach of those doritos." Yeonjun smirks.  
"Fine." I say in mock annoyance, feeling my heartbeat pick up.  
"Here we go!!" Beomgyu bellows as the title screen appears on the TV.  
I smile in excitement and bring my legs up to sit criss-cross applesauce, sneaking a peek at Yeonjun, finding him grinning just as stupidly as I am.


	6. Chapter 5

“You sure you wanna do this?”  
“Yeah. I think I'll just stay here a while, enjoy the sunrise.”

As the character on screen says goodbye to his friends forever, I tear up a bit. I miss Mena. I miss my family.   
I'm distracted by the feeling of someone tracing their fingers on my wrist.  
I glance over at Yeonjun.  
“What happened?” He asks, real concern in his voice.  
I look down at my bandaged wrist, and quickly pull it away.  
“Nothing. A-an accident.” I avoid his gaze.  
Yeonjun leans in closer. “Aisha, are you okay?” he whispers.   
“GUYS, you need to watch the credit scenes,” Kai yells at us. “They're the best part!”   
We pull away from each other, straightening up quickly.  
We watch the credits in silence, and as the screen fades to black, I stand up, ready to leave.  
“Wait,” Yeonjun touches my shoulder gently. “I'll walk you to your room.”  
“Um, are you sure that's a good idea?” I ask.  
“Yeah, just relax. We're allowed to talk, aren't we?”  
“Okay, I suppose you can.” I smile up at him shyly.  
The other boys are now jostling each other in the kitchen, fighting over a bowl of popcorn.  
Yeonjun rolls his eyes at their behavior and leads me out of the rec room.   
We walk in silence until we reach my hallway.  
“So which one's yours?” Yeonjun asks, peering down the hall.  
“This one, actually.” I say, patting the door right next to us.   
“Nice, nice..” Yeonjun answers nervously.  
I turn the door handle, “Goodnight then, I guess.”  
Yeonjun opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted when a door down the hall begins to open.   
I see the figure of a rather large man begin to emerge from a doorframe when Yeonjun suddenly pushes me into my room alongside him.  
“What the hell?” I ask.  
“Shhh.” Yeonjun raises a finger to his lips while silently clicking my door closed.   
“What are you doing?” I whisper.  
“That was PD Nim.” He answers.  
“What?!”   
“Shh! Keep your voice down. He hasn't walked by yet.”  
“Why would he be here so late at night?” I wonder.  
“He's paying a special visit to one of your members. I thought he'd be gone by now.”   
“How do you know this?” I question.  
“Kai saw them through his window. I don't know which girl it was, but they're definitely close.” Yeonjun shudders.  
“Oh my god..” I say.  
Suddenly we hear steps approaching quickly. They slow right outside my door.   
I look up at Yeonjun worriedly.  
The door handle begins to shift.  
Quickly Yeonjun grabs my hand and leads me into the bathroom, pressing us close against the wall.  
The door opens slowly, and a man steps in. I can see his shadow through the moonlight, PD Nim.   
What the fuck is he doing in here?  
He's going to be pissed if he sees Yeonjun..  
I try to breathe slowly, and grab Yeonjun's hand instinctively.  
I hear an annoyed huff, then watch as the shadow recedes.   
We don't move until we hear the door click completely closed.  
I push away from the wall.  
“What, what was that?” I say, before realizing that Yeonjun and I's hands are interlaced.  
“Does your room have a lock?” Yeonjun asks seriously, not noticing our hands.  
“No..I thought that was weird, but I never would have imagined…” I say in response.  
Yeonjun looks worried. “I knew PD Nim was a creep, but I would never have pegged him for a rapist.”  
“WHAT?! You think he was trying to rape me?” I question.  
“Hell, I don't know? But that's some shady shit right there.” Yeonjun answers.  
“Maybe he saw us go in, and was just checking things out...” I offer.  
“Maybe…” Yeonjun mutters.  
Yeonjun lifts a hand to tousle his hair, finally noticing our connecting hands.  
A smirk appears on his face.  
“Oh, sorry… ” Our hands return to our sides.  
We walk back to the entryway. Yeonjun pauses to glance out my window.  
“You know you can see my room from here?” Yeonjun asks coyly.  
“I figured.. ” I answer.  
Yeonjun turns to smile at me. “Alright, I'll be going now.”  
“O-okay.” I can already tell I'm going to miss his presence.  
Yeonjun opens the door, peering out into the hallway.  
“Coasts clear. See you tomorrow, maybe.”  
“Goodnight.” I call as he steps into the hallway.  
I gently close the door, listening to his retreating footsteps.


	7. Chapter 6

I awaken to a persistent knocking.  
“Wha? Huh?” I roll off the bed and make my way sluggishly to the door.  
“Who, who is it?” I yawn, glaring at the amount of bright light coming in through the window.  
No answer. Just another curt knock.  
“Ugh!” I yank the door open.  
And immediately close it again.  
“Jesus.” I whisper.  
“Nope, just your mentor!” Park Jimin replies cheekily from the other side of the door.  
I run a shaky hand through my messy hair, then brace myself as I open the door once again.  
Park Jimin stands in the hallway, wearing distressed jeans and a white tee underneath a jean jacket.  
I gulp.  
“Your first lesson begins today. Do you have any idea how long I've been knocking?” He questions.  
“I'm sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper.” I answer honestly.  
Jimin sighs. “It's alright. Here, I brought your things.” Jimin answers as he pushes a black suitcase towards me.  
I feel relief at seeing my few possessions returned to me. I bend to grab my suitcase. “Ah, thank you so much.”  
Jimin nods. “Get dressed in something comfortable. We'll be heading to training room B.”  
I shut my door and drag my suitcase to the bathroom.   
I unzip it and ruffle around for my cell phone, but after a whole minute of searching, I still can't find it.  
“Aisha..” I hear Jimin yell.  
“Okay, hurrying!” I call.  
I grab a pair black tights and an oversized sweater and quickly change.   
While slipping on a pair of comfy tennis shoes, I glance out towards Yeonjun's window. Nothing out of the ordinary, he must have already gotten up.  
I open my door and step out into the hallway.  
Jimin looks me up and down, then nods approvingly. “Alright, let's go.”  
I follow Jimin down a set of stairs and through more hallways until we reach a large, open space with sets of double doors interspersed on each side. There is a seating area in the middle of the space, with vending machines and bathrooms available for use. I catch sight of Chihiro and another girl from my group sitting and chatting.  
Chihiro catches my gaze and waves excitedly, but I don't have time to chat, as Jimin is tapping his foot impatiently by a set of doors.  
“In here, Aisha.” I nod and enter in after him.  
The room is vast and bright, with three walls covered in full-length mirrors and light hardwood floors.  
I squeal internally, this training room looks exactly like the room in which BTS practices!  
Jimin walks over to a suede couch in the corner and sits down. “I apologize. I know you were probably expecting a mentor who could help improve your rapping, but it looks like you're stuck with me.” Jimin smiles wryly. “What I'd like to work on is your dancing ability. I noticed you have great rhythm. You have a lot of potential there to become a lead dancer.”  
“Of course, thank you so much for choosing me. Whatever you think is best is just fine.” I fidget with my hands. I never imagined myself becoming a dancer. I always felt that I lacked the confidence.  
Jimin stands and walks over to a speaker in the corner of the room. “To begin, we are going to practice with a dance performed by one of our junior groups. It has a few tricky moves, but will allow you to practice memorization and body isolation.”  
Jimin presses a button and the room is enveloped in sound.  
“Feel like I'm your cat, I'm your dog!”  
I smile. This song is so cute, I love it.  
Jimin removes his jacket. “Alright, now let's get to work!”

•••

I pant while resting on the ground. It's been an hour, and I'm exhausted.  
Jimin checks his phone, “Break time!” He exclaims. “We'll meet back up in ten.”  
I nod and stand up slowly. I need to pee so bad.  
As I exit our training room, I notice that no one is seated in the lobby anymore. In fact, I don't see anyone at all in the hall, but I do hear loud music echoing from a room nearby.  
I take my time in the bathroom. I'm excited about improving, but how can I become a lead dancer when other girls in the group have been practicing for years?  
I sigh and head out of the bathroom. I still have five minutes left, so I decide to wander down the hall.  
As I reach the end of the hall I absentmindedly gaze out of the large window.  
I'm lost in my thoughts when I'm suddenly yanked into a nearby room.  
I begin to scream but a hand quickly covers my mouth.   
“Shh, Aisha, Aisha it's me.” A voice pleads.  
My abductor flicks on the lights and I relax once I see Yeonjun clearly.  
He releases his hand from my mouth. “I wanted to talk with you about what happened last night...in private.” He says while shifting his eyes around the empty training room.  
“What's wrong?” I ask.  
“Here, come sit.” Yeonjun leads me over to the couch in the corner. “I've been thinking a lot about what happened, and the more I do, the more creeped out I get.” Yeonjun looks intensely into my eyes.  
“I think PD Nim was planning on harming you.” Yeonjun states.  
“How can you be so sure?” I ask.  
“I ran into him while I was walking back to my room. He was holding a...a kitchen knife.”  
“A fucking kitchen knife??” I blurt.  
“Yeah, I know right? What the hell would he be doing wandering into rooms with that at 1 am?” Yeonjun grips my hand. “I can't be sure, but I'm worried about you. Do you have your cell phone with you? I'll give you my number. I want you to call me if anything happens. Anything.”  
“I can't find my cellphone. It wasn't with my things this morning,” I reply.  
“That's odd,” Yeonjun says. “Do the other girls have theirs?”  
“I don't know, I haven't talked with anyone.”  
Yeonjun pauses to think for a moment.  
“Maybe...maybe I can look out for you through the window. How about we always keep our curtains open. That way I can rush over if I see anything.”  
I nod in agreement.  
Yeonjun caresses my hand with his thumb. “I'm sorry, Aisha. I'll try to think of a better way.”  
The door bursts open. We both jump and release our hands.  
“Ah, there you are Aisha. You're late. Again.” Jimin stalks towards us with a smirk on his face. “And Yeonjun? Greeting the new trainee, I see?”  
Yeonjun gulps. “Yes, hyung.”  
“Well it's good I ran into you, actually. We could use your help practicing. Aisha is having some trouble mastering one of the moves from Cat & Dog,” Jimin replies.  
“You're dancing to cat and dog?” Yeonjun asks me, amusement in his voice.  
“Well...yes.” I answer.  
Jimin clears his throat. “So how about it, Yeonjun? Could you spare some time to help a fellow dancer out?”  
“Um, s-sure.” Yeonjun stands.  
“Let's head back to our room then.” Jimin turns and begins to leave, not pausing to check if we're following him.  
Yeonjun looks down at me and offers me his hand. I take it and stand slowly. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly very nervous at having Yeonjun see me dance.   
We exit the room and follow Jimin back to training room B. Jimin stands by the stereo, readying the music.  
“It's this part, Yeonjun. She can't seem to master the footwork while keeping her upper half stable.” Jimin says while playing the music. “Maybe you can help with that.”  
The beat starts and I feel my cheeks heat up. Jimin peers at me curiously. “Go on, Aisha. He can't help until he sees where you mess up.”  
I nod timidly and attempt the move, although with admittedly much less passion than earlier.  
Jimin sighs.“Come on, Aisha. Give it all you've got.”  
“Here,” Yeonjun approaches me slowly. “I think I see the problem.”  
Jimin nods and restarts the music.  
Yeonjun stands rather close to me. “So when you push your right foot out, you want to try to ground your left foot as much as you can. Like this.”  
Yeonjun executes the move perfectly, and I can't help but stare at the sliver of toned stomach that shows above the waistband of his grey sweatpants.  
“Try it, one more time,” Yeonjun encourages.  
I attempt the move once again, but can feel that I'm a bit off balance.  
Yeonjun smiles. “Here, I'll help. You just need to tighten your core a bit.”   
Yeonjun places his hands on either side of my midsection, pressing firmly with his fingertips.  
“Try it now.” He encourages.  
I do it again, and notice the difference.  
Jimin claps. “There we go!” He stops the music. “I guess that's enough for today. Go on and grab some lunch. There should be food in your hall's rec room.”  
I straighten up, noticing Yeonjun's grip hasn't lessened.  
I look up through the mirror directly in front of us. My cheeks heat at the sight of Yeonjun holding me so possessively from behind.  
I make eye contact with Yeonjun through the mirror. He blinks, looking dazed, then slowly releases his grip.  
“I'm s-sorry,” He stutters. “I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries.”  
“Nonsense.” Jimin walks up to us. “In the dancing world, you become used to such close contact. It doesn't mean anything. It's professionalism.”  
“Right,” I nod.  
Yeonjun peers at me speculatively.  
“What?” I question him.  
“Nothing.” He shakes his head. “I should get back to my group now. Bye hyung. Bye Aisha.” I watch forlornly as he turns on his heel and abruptly leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 7

I enter the rec room late, everyone else is already seated and eating.  
As I walk over to the kitchen and pile up a plate with the food laid out on the counter, I scan the room for Chihiro.   
“Aisha!” I hear someone call. I look and see Chihiro waving her hand, patting a spot next to her on the couch.  
I make my way over, smiling at the girl sitting next to Chihiro.   
“Hey guys.”  
“Hey girl! Where have you been?! You disappeared on me yesterday.” Chihiro asks.  
“Sorry, I was so tired. I completely zonked out.”   
“It's okay, I understand. After all that happened I just wanted to be alone in my room too.” Chihiro smiles sympathetically.  
“Soo..how did it go with your mentors?” I ask.  
“Absolutely amazing!” Chihiro pipes. “Namjoon and I were working on voice control while rapping. I already feel that I improved.”  
I feel a slight sadness at hearing Chihiro's words. As excited as I am to become a dancer, rapping is my passion.  
“What about you, Jandi?” Chihiro asks the girl beside her.  
“Oh! Jin was amazing! We talked about using our head voice and implementing proper facials while singing.”  
I laugh. “That sounds like Seokjin, for sure.”  
“How was Jimin?” Jandi asks me.  
I smile. “He was amazing too. We danced to Cat & Dog.”  
“By TXT?” Chihiro asks.  
“Yep.” I reply.  
“I wonder when we get to meet them.” Jandi interjects. “I saw them watching our performance.”  
“Oh, um, actually…” I start.  
“Actually,” a voice interrupts. I glance over and notice Krystal has walked over to us. “We'll be meeting TXT very soon. Well, you'll be. I've already become acquainted with a few of the members myself.”  
“Wait. How?” Chihiro asks, excited.  
Krystal smiles. “Who do you think we're sharing this room with?”  
“No way!!!” Jandi squeals.  
The other girls must have been eavesdropping, as they begin talking excitedly amongst each other.  
“Aisha.” Krystal states. “You don't seem very happy.”  
“I am.” I smile. “I love TXT.”  
“Hm.” Krystal squints at me, but moves on to talk to someone else.  
I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I glance down at my wrist. The bandage is gone now, but the memory isn't. I have to be careful around Krystal.  
I look back at Jandi and Chihiro. I do have friends here, I'll be alright.   
We chat over our food for a while, but are interrupted by a commotion at the side of the room.  
Several girls squeal.   
Oh no.  
Sure enough, all five boys stand at the entrance to the rec room. They look sweaty and exhausted. I don't think they expected us all to be in here.  
My eyes linger on Yeonjun, but he doesn't seem to notice me.   
The girls crowd around the boys, gushing over them. The boys smile politely while attempting to make their way to the leftover food.  
I've finished my food already, so I have no reason to stay, but I don't want to go now that they are here.  
“Aisha!” Heuning Kai smiles as he plops down on the spot next to me. “I missed you Noona!”  
“Noona?!” I question.  
“What? You are two years older than me.” Kai blinks innocently.  
“Wow. I didn't realize,” I say honestly. “Wait. How did you find out?”  
“We all had a meeting today about the new trainees. We found out lots of things about each of you.” Kai laughs at my discomfort. “Don't worry! It was nothing bad!” He reassures.  
“What was the meeting for?” I ask Kai.  
“We're all supposed to help decide your positions in the group. Leader, main dancer, etc.” Kai lists off. “We have a month to decide.”  
“Wow.” I say. “That's intense.”  
Kai leans back against the couch, eating his food slowly. “I don't like that one.” He says, pointing behind me with his fork.  
I follow his gaze and notice Yeonjun leaning against the wall with a plate balanced between his knees. Krystal is next to him, whispering something into his ear.   
My stomach lurches. I quickly turn away.  
“That's Krystal.” I say. “She can be very… persistent. No. Demanding, actually.”  
Kai nods. “I noticed. She wants to be your group's leader, so she's been pleading her case to all of us.”  
“Oh god,” I exclaim. “I can't go through that again.”  
“Was she good to you, Aisha? When she was your leader?” Kai asks sincerely.  
I pause for a beat, considering how I should reply.   
“She was very goal-oriented.” I say slowly. “Sometimes...that led to the rest of us being overlooked for her own gain. Actually, that would happen more often than not.”  
Kai pulls me into a hug. “Thanks, Aisha. We really do want to make the best decision for you all.”  
“Excuse me.”   
Kai and I pull away at the sound of Yeonjun's voice.  
“We need to go, Kai. I want to pick up something at the store. Aren't you coming?”  
“Ah, sure hyung. See you later, Aisha.” Kai gets up to put his plate away.   
Yeonjun and I are left alone together. I look up at him, but he won't meet my eyes.  
“Are you okay?” I ask.  
“Mhm,” He nods. “I'll catch you later.”  
Then, for the second time that day, he leaves.


	9. Chapter 8

Chihiro and I stay in the rec room a bit longer, chatting about our former groups and hometowns, before we decide to hang out in her room.  
“Here we go, and voila!” Chihiro cheers as she opens her door.  
I laugh, “It's the exact same as mine.”  
Chihiro pouts. “Sad. Here, come sit.” She pats her perfectly made bed.  
I sink into her bed, exhausted. “Oh, there was something I was meaning to ask you.” I say.  
“Hmm..?” She answers.  
“Did you ever get your cell phone back with your things this morning?”  
“Oh. No. No I didn't.” Chihiro pauses. “That's weird, isn't it?”  
“Kind of.” I reply. “Could it be some new trainee rule?”  
“I guess that could be it,” she answers. “But it seems a bit extra. We already can't leave.”  
“I was hoping to see our performances. But I don't even know when they go live, or how I can even watch it,” I say.  
“Well, this type of thing is unprecedented for Big Hit,” Chihiro answers. “Maybe they're just being extra cautious.”  
“I suppose,” I murmur.  
I look out Chihiro's window. “Woah. What's going on there?”  
There's several bodies gathered in the room across from us, many holding what appears to be alcohol.  
“That's odd. The curtains are usually kept closed.” Chihiro stares out alongside me.  
There's definitely a party going on. Men and women are crowded around the tiny space, some closer than others.   
“Shit. How do we get invited?” Chihiro aks.  
“Eh. Not my type of scene.” I look out towards the window warily.   
“Wait. I see Jimin.” Chihiro states.  
“Jimin?!” I ask. “Why would he be there?”  
Chihiro shrugs. “He needs to get his kicks somewhere, right?”  
I squint to try to see better, and sure enough, there's my mentor in all his glory. Gyrating against a girl clad in a red dress.   
“Aisha.” Chihiro grabs my shoulder. “Let's go.”  
“What?! Why? That does not look like fun. And how would we even get in?”  
“Jimin. Tell him you need help. I don't know, make something up. He's drunk anyways, he won't remember. But please, I really want to have some fun. I'm so stressed,” Chihiro pleads.  
“This is crazy.” I shake my head.  
“We'll be in and out, really quick. I promise.”  
I look at Chihiro, hands clasped in the praying position with an over dramatic face. I would usually never do something like this, but I want Chihiro to be happy. Also, maybe I should start taking more risks in life.  
“Ugh! Fine.” I give in.  
“Yes!” Chihiro jumps around the room. “Let's get changed. Don't worry, I brought enough party clothes for the both of us.”  
Chihiro drags her suitcase to the side of the bed. “Take your pick.” She holds up a black skin tight dress alongside a slinky red velvet fit.  
“Um, the red. I think.”   
“It would be perfect for you. Not too showy, but powerful nonetheless,” Chihiro nods in approval.  
We get dressed quickly, checking ourselves out in the bathroom mirror.  
“Damn. We look good.” Chihiro smiles. “One last thing. Flats or heels?”   
“Are we even the same size?” I ask.  
“Close enough. Now pick!” Chihiro begins bringing her shoes over to me.  
I sigh. “I guess I should do heels, huh?”   
“Yes!” Chihiro quickly slips some rounded black heels on my feet, then puts on her own pointy white pumps.  
“Let's go, but be discreet.” Chihiro whispers as we open her door.  
“How the hell can we be discreet in this?” I ask her pointedly.  
“Good point. We'll just have to be invisible then.”  
We rush silently down the hall but slow when we get to the rec room. The TV is on.  
Chihiro looks at me with a finger on her lips, then begins to crawl along the rec room floor.   
‘What the fuck?’ I mouth at her, but then end up getting on my hands and knees as well.  
We slowly make our way behind the long couch, successfully avoiding detection.  
We straighten up once we reach the boys' hallway.  
“Who the hell is even in there anyway?” Chihiro says whilst peeking out into the rec room again.   
“Oh. My. God. Aisha look.”  
“What?” I peek in after her, then quickly swivel back around. Krystal is perched on the couch wearing nothing but a bra and panties, some mindless sitcom on the TV.  
Chihiro and I laugh silently while making our way down the hall.   
“What the fuck is going on in there?” I ask.  
“She's probably trying to seduce someone. Wonder how long she'll stay up.”   
“Jeez,” I shake my head.  
“Here. This is the door.” Chihiro stops in front of what appears to be an ordinary white door, aside from the music blasting from within.  
“Get ready. You're leading.” Chihiro knocks sharply.  
“Wait, wha-”  
I'm interrupted when an older man opens the door, staring at us pointedly. “What do you two want?”  
“We-We're here for the party,” I try to say with confidence.  
He raises an eyebrow. “Who invited you?”  
I gulp before I say, “Park Jimin.”  
The man laughs. “Yeah, right. Hey, Jimin, come here a sec.” He pulls a man standing by the entrance over to us.  
Jimin blinks a few times before recognition hits. “Aisha. What. What are you doing?” He sways slightly.  
I look nervously between the two men. “We saw the party and wanted to dance. Could we come in? Please oppa?”   
I add the last bit while cringing internally, but it seems to have worked, as Jimin's eyes widen and he nods submissively.  
The other man shakes his head but holds the door open for us.  
We make our way through, not missing the desire-filled look the man gives us as we pass by. Chihiro takes my hand and we begin to make our way to the back of the room.  
“Ah! Let's dance!” Chihiro grabs me and we start bopping awkwardly to the beat.  
We attempt seriousness but break out into laughter after a bit, attracting the attention of those around us.   
A young man approaches and offers Chihiro his hand, she grins at me before disappearing into the throng of bodies dancing to the music.  
I sigh and lean against the wall.  
The man from the door makes eye contact with me and begins to approach. I immediately tense up.  
“Hey honey. Why so lonely?” He slurs.  
“I like to be alone.” I answer dismissively.  
“Not when I'm here though. I can give you a good time. Come on.”   
I shudder as he runs a finger along my collarbone.   
“Please. I'm saying no. I want to be alone.” I start to back away.  
“What? How dare you. Why the fuck are you here then?”   
The man continues stalking towards me menacingly, and in my attempt to put space between us I back up abruptly into someone.  
“Shit! You spilled my drink!” They say.  
Wait. I know that voice.  
I look behind me into Yeonjun's face. His expression changes from annoyance to confusion.  
“Aisha?” He asks.  
The man grabs me by my waist and pulls me towards him possessively. I wriggle against his grip and look at Yeonjun pleadingly.  
“What. The. Fuck. Are you doing?” Yeonjun puts down his drink and approaches us.  
“Why? She yours?” The man asks, releasing his grip a little.  
Yeonjun falters, but quickly regains his composure. “Yes. Get your fucking hands off of her.”   
“Sorry. She seemed available.”  
The man releases me and pushes me towards Yeonjun, causing him to catch me in his arms.  
“Are you okay?” He asks me.  
“Yes. I am.” I answer, shaking a bit.  
“Wait just one moment.” Yeonjun gently releases me then taps the man on his shoulder.  
“What now?” The man scowls.  
His scowl quickly disappears as Yeonjun's fist collides with his face.   
“Walk out of here now. Before you have to be carried out.” Yeonjun towers over the man, and he meekly nods and scurries off.  
Yeonjun approaches me again. “You shouldn't be here, Aisha. It's dangerous.”   
“Why was that man like that? What does he mean ‘is she yours?’” I ask with confusion.  
Yeonjun sighs, leading me to a private corner. “I mean no offense when saying this, but he mistook you for...for a prostitute.”  
“What??” I ask, my cheeks reddening.  
“Aisha, all of the women here are prostitutes. Paid for by PD Nim.”  
“Oh no.” I cover my face with my hands. “This is so embarrassing.”  
“Aisha.” Yeonjun takes my hands into his own. “It's not. I'm sorry to have this happen to you. And by the way, you look beautiful.”  
Yeonjun takes in my dress, running a hand absentmindedly along the velvet fabric at my hip.  
“S-sorry.” He says, as if coming out of a daze. “Here. You can put this on.” He removes his black sweater and offers it to me.  
I put the sweater over my head, welcoming the warmth and discreetly taking in Yeonjun's sweet scent.  
“Do you want to go?” Yeonjun offers.  
“I need to make sure Chihiro is okay.” I say, suddenly remembering the man who approached her.  
Yeonjun scans the room. “Is that her over there?”  
I look where he indicates and see Chihiro laughing with Kim Namjoon. The two are deep in conversation, Chihiro's hand playfully placed on Namjoon's shoulder.  
“Will he watch after her?” I ask Yeonjun.  
“I'd trust Namjoon with my life. He'll ensure she gets to her room safely,” he reassures.  
The beat in the room changes to a slow song, the atmosphere in the room immediately changing as couples begin pairing up.  
“Wait.” I smile. “This is Heartbeat!”  
Yeonjun takes my hand. “One dance can't hurt, right? You did come to party after all.”  
I accept Yeonjun's hand hesitantly, and he spins me into the middle of the room, placing his hands on my waist. I tentatively loop my arms around his neck, grateful for the added height the heels give me.  
We sway to the music, our eyes avoiding each other in such close proximity. I can't focus with his touch on my sides.   
I look around at all the couples mindlessly dancing. I try to tell myself that what we're doing is no different, but for some reason this feels more intimate.  
Yeonjun's scent surrounds me, intoxicating me, the warmth of his body driving me crazy.

“I wish that you would love me!”

We sneak a peek at each other simultaneously. I quickly look away, but Yeonjun gently turns my head back towards him.   
He gazes into my eyes, searching. I feel him pull me closer to his body, our torsos touching.

“And everytime my heart beats…”

Yeonjun lowers his face to mine, never breaking eye contact. My heart beats through my chest, along to the beat of the song.  
Yeonjun stops moments before our lips meet.  
“May I kiss you, Aisha?”  
In response, I close the gap between our lips, wrapping my arms tighter around Yeonjun's neck.  
Our lips stay pressed together for several moments, time passing imperceptibly around us.  
Yeonjun slowly removes his lips from mine, pressing me tighter against him.  
We hold onto each other for the rest of the song, our eyes lost in each other.  
The song ends and another takes its place. Yeonjun takes my hand.   
“Do you want to go?”  
I nod.  
We twist our way through the crowd, passing by a drunk Park Jimin who openly squints at our connected hands. I quickly look away from him, internally praying that he won't remember any of this at training tomorrow.  
We make it out of the room, and stand awkwardly in the silent hallway.   
“I'll walk you back.” Yeonjun insists as we make our way to the rec room.  
We stop moments before entering the room.  
Someone is moaning inside.  
“The fuck?” Yeonjun questions.  
I gasp. “Krystal.”  
“Krystal? She's in there?”  
“She was. Wait. Is she with someone?”   
We both peer over the edge of the wall.  
“Bang Sihyuk.” Yeonjun whispers.  
“Oh my god.”  
We back away from the scene, back into the hallway.  
“How the hell are you going to get into your room now?” Yeonjun asks, exasperated.  
“Well...we could crawl through.” I offer.  
“I don't really want to risk that right now.” Yeonjun looks at me pointedly.  
We stare each other down, then burst into laughter.   
“I guess, I guess you'll have to sleep in my room then.” Yeonjun chuckles.  
My heart stops.  
“This way.” Yeonjun leads me a few paces through the hallway, stopping in front of a door decorated with post it notes.  
“What are these?” I question.  
“Messages from the members. Mainly Kai. We like to cheer each other up before performances. They take theirs down, but I usually keep mine up for a while.”   
“Wow. That's really sweet. You must be close.”  
“We really are.” Yeonjun smiles.  
Yeonjun unlocks his door with a key. “Come in.”  
I step inside, taking in the room.  
It's much bigger than mine, with a TV and couch added alongside the desk and bookshelf.  
“I miss television.” I sigh.  
“We can watch, if you want.” Yeonjun flips on the TV, an episode of the Simpsons appearing on screen.  
“Ahhh. I used to watch this as a kid.” I settle into the couch.   
“Here.” Yeonjun kneels in front of me, taking off my shoes. “Do you want some clothes to change into?”  
My heart melts at his kindness. “Oh no, it's alright.”  
Yeonjun glances down at my short dress. “I have some sweats that you can borrow. That doesn't look very comfortable.”  
“Thank you.”   
Yeonjun digs through his closet, handing me a pair of adidas sweatpants.   
I change in the bathroom and emerge with the pants rolled up several times at the ankles. Yeonjun laughs when he sees me. “Sorry about that.”  
I sink back into the couch, and Yeonjun sits down next to me. I find myself leaning into Yeonjun, our shoulders touching.  
We watch the episode together in silence, before my eyes begin to drift shut.   
I feel myself being lifted and then enveloped in softness. A blanket is pulled over me, and a hand runs through my hair.   
“Goodnight, Aisha.”  
I drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

I awaken sluggishly, and for the first few moments after I've opened my eyes, I completely forget where I am.

That is, until I roll my head over and catch a glimpse of the blue-headed god sprawled out on the couch.

“Yeonjun?” I whisper sharply.

No response.

I peel the covers off of me slowly, not wanting to wake him.

I tiptoe over to the TV, checking the time on the screen.

Shit. I only have 15 minutes until training.

I glance back at Yeonjun, wondering if I should wake him. He looks so peaceful, with his chest fluttering delicately and his lips gently parted.

I can't bear to disturb him, so I silently pad over to the door. I risk one more glance at Yeonjun before stepping out into the hallway.

I realize how I must look, leaving a boy's room so early with these clothes on. I hope I don't run into anyone.

I'm just about to turn the corner into the rec room when I hear voices approaching. 

“We recognize your persistence, Krystal, I can promise you that.”

Heuning Kai.

“Then do you mind if we have a private chat? I'd love to elaborate on my strengths, but I'm a bit shy in public. I come across better one-on-one, I promise.” I hear Krystal offer.

Shit. They're gonna see me.

I begin to back up slowly, making my way back to Yeonjun's room.

Kai turns the corner a step ahead of Krystal, his eyes widening when he sees me. His shock turns into confusion, his mouth making a quizzical “o” shape.

I raise a finger to my lips, hoping he'll get the gesture.

Just as Krystal turns the corner, Kai slaps his hands over her eyes.

“Kai? What-What's going on?” Krystal asks, taken by surprise.

“Ah! It's Taehyun! He's roaming the halls naked again! Jesus, Taehyun! Get back to your room, for the love of god!” Kai shouts, while waving me away quickly.

“What? Let me see!” Krystal attempts to pry Kai's hands off of her.

I smile in thanks, then quickly scurry back to Yeonjun's door, breathing a sigh of relief once on the other side.

“You're really that eager to get away from me?” 

I glance up, noticing Yeonjun is missing from the couch. He walks out of the bathroom, his clothes newly changed, his hair adorably tousled.

“Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful,” I answer him.

“I'd rather be disturbed from the deepest sleep than miss out on saying goodbye to you,” Yeonjun answers, gazing at me.

“Oh.” I reply. My cheeks heat up, and in an attempt to avoid his gaze I walk over to the couch.

“Did you sleep alright?” Yeonjun asks, walking over to straighten his bed.

“Yes, actually. Somehow your bed is ten times better than mine,” I frown.

Yeonjun laughs, “One of the many perks of debuting.”

“That, and prostitute parties?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Yeonjun sighs. “You caught that, huh?”

I laugh, “How am I going to forget that?”

“I was hoping that would've slipped your mind… you know, after all that happened.” Yeonjun smirks.

My eyes widen and I quickly look down to intensely examine the embroidery of Yeonjun's couch cushion.

“So, why does PD Nim hire prostitutes anyway?” I ask, changing the subject.

“Well, he wants us to let loose once in a while, he thinks it improves our performances. But he won't allow just any women into contact with us. They have to be hired women, that way no emotional attachments form,” Yeonjun answers hesitantly. “Oh, and they tend to be easier to control in case of a scandal.”

“That's…” I search for the right answer. “Concerning.”

Yeonjun moves to lean against the wall next to me. “That's life at Big Hit for you.”

“So, let me get this straight. The men at Big Hit regularly attend these parties just to…engage in sexual intercourse?” I ask.

“Pretty much.” Yeonjun answers, gazing out the window.

I pause for a moment. “So, what were you doing there?”

I can see Yeonjun tense up. “Um, well, I went to destress...but who knows, if the night had gone in a certain direction...then maybe...” He trails off.

My mood deflates, and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I know I should stop, but I can't help pushing for more. 

“Is this a routine for you, then? Going to these parties, grabbing a girl, dancing with her, getting her out of her dress and…” My voice cracks and I can't quite finish my thought.

“Aisha.” Yeonjun looks at me, pain in his voice.

“YEONJUN!!!” A voice booms from the door.

Yeonjun and I both jump. 

“Who is that?” I whisper to him.

“I don't know, let me check,” he answers.

“Wait, should I…” I suggest.

“Um, behind the curtains. Just in case.”

I nod and quickly slip into hiding.

“YEONJUN! Open this door now!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Yeonjun calls exasperatedly as he swings the door open.

“I most certainly hope you are not!” the voice answers.

“Ah...Jimin hyung! Good morning!” Yeonjun's tone changes noticeably.

Shit. Jimin is here?

I hear him enter into the room.

“Where is Aisha?” Jimin demands.

“I-I have no idea what you're talking about.” Yeonjun answers.

“Really? She's late for training. Again. And she's not in her room.”

“Well why would she be here?” 

“If I recall correctly, I remember you two leaving the party together. I honestly expected more from you,” Jimin sighs.

“She's not here, hyung.”

I hear Jimin tossing around the covers, coming dangerously close to my location.

“Hm. Where'd you put her? In the cupboard?”

“What? No! She must be at a friend's. Go check that one girl's room, Chihiro.”

“Fine. But expect to see me again if my search turns up empty.” I hear Jimin's footsteps retreating.

His steps suddenly come to a halt.

“Yeonjun?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Since when do you wear high heels?”

Uh oh.

“Um, I, I just started practicing, actually. It's for a new choreography.”

An imperceptibly long moment of silence ensues. I hold my breath.

“Hm. I look forward to seeing it. I love seeing others break down stereotypes. Well done.”

“Th-thank you, hyung.”

“If I don't find Aisha in ten minutes, expect me back here with PD Nim. Let's hope it doesn't come to that.” 

“Of course.” I hear Yeonjun gulp.

“Have a good day, then.” 

The door clicks closed.

I rush out from behind the curtains, quickly gathering my dress from the bathroom and my scattered high heels.

“I'm sorry, that was so close,” I say.

“Don't worry,” Yeonjun smiles at me. “But you better hurry.”

“Right.” I stop in front of Yeonjun, tucking my hair behind my ear absentmindedly. “I'll see you later.”

“See you later,” He grins.

“Okay,” I open the door, “by-”

I'm suddenly engulfed in a hug.

My heart pounds rapidly as his arms envelop me, my ear level with his own beating chest.

After a few moments he releases me.

“What was that for?” I question him, a dumbstruck smile on my face.

“Good luck charm.” Yeonjun answers. “You have six minutes left, Aisha. Better run.”

“Oh shit!” I nod awkwardly at Yeonjun before taking off down the hallway in a sprint.

I run through the rec room, not even pausing to check if anyone is in sight, and throw myself into my room.

I stuff the dress and heels under my bed, and rush into the bathroom to quickly change out of Yeonjun's baggy sweatpants. Just as I'm about to pull his sweater over my head, I think better of it.

No. I'd rather keep this on. I smile at myself in the mirror.

As I exit the bathroom my door bursts open.

“See, I told you she's not- Oh. Aisha.” Park Jimin looks dazed, standing next to a smug looking Chihiro.

“See. I know my girl, she was probably just grabbing some grub, right, Aisha?” Chihiro raises her eyebrow.

“Of course. I was in the kitchen. This whole time. You must not have noticed me.” I answer.

“Huh. Oh.” Jimin slowly nods his head. “Okay, well let's go. We have a special assignment today that is of urgent importance.”

“I'm ready,” I say as I push out past Jimin and head down the stairs ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 10

I begin to push open the door to training room B, but Jimin stops me.

“No, not that room, Aisha. We're trying something else today.” Jimin nods towards another door down the hall.

I furrow my brow in confusion and follow Jimin into the new room.

I pause upon entering the space. This isn't a dance studio, but rather a recording room.

“Ahhh, glad you finally decided to show up.” Yoongi sits sprawled on a black leather chair in a corner of the room.

“What's going on?” I ask Jimin warily. If Krystal's mentor is here, then where is Krystal?

Jimin smiles. “Yoongi offered to help you record your first rap! Surprise!” Jimin says with a dimply smile.

“My own rap?” I ask, shocked.

Yoongi stands and guides me over to the mic. “Your group is debuting a lot sooner than expected, so we need each member to have their parts recorded within a week.”

“Wow,” I reply. I can't believe I'm actually going to debut.

“Here, put these on,” Yoongi says whilst cramming gigantic headphones on my ears. “I've already produced the beat, so have a listen and tell me what you have in mind.”

I nod and listen thoughtfully. The beat has hints of soul, as well as R&B elements. The bass echoes in and out hauntingly, giving me an idea.

“Thoughts?” Yoongi asks.

“The tone is reminding me of a dance club beat. It puts me in a dreamy mood.” I smile. “This could easily be a love song.”

Yoongi grins. “Well, go on, make it one.” Yoongi restarts the track. “Go ahead and jump in with your rap wherever you feel it fits.”

I nod nervously, glancing back at Jimin, who gives me two thumbs up.

“Well, here we go,” I let out shakily.

•••

“YES!” Jimin rushes over and hugs me. “That was awesome!”

Yoongi nods in approval. “That was quite good. I think you've successfully set the mood for the song, the other members will have to follow suit.”

“Thank you,” I smile widely.

“Those were some loaded lyrics. Where'd you get your inspiration?” Yoongi asks nonchalantly.

“Um,” I pause. 

Is this how I really feel about Yeonjun? 

“Awh! Aisha's in love!” Jimin jokes.

“From the sound of it, it's not quite love yet,” Yoongi responds. 

I nod meekly.

“Well, thank you for helping us, hyung,” Jimin says. “We're gonna head over and work on choreography now.”

“Mhm.” Yoongi nods while fidgeting with levers on the recording panel.

“Thank you, Yoongi.” I smile at him. “Are you going to record with your mentee now?”

“No. My mentee won't be rapping on this track. In fact, you will be the only rapper for this debut.”

“Wait. What?” I ask, taken aback.

Yoongi glances up at me. “The other girls' recordings did not go nearly as well. The spot will go to you. Don't worry, they will get singing parts, of course.”

I nod, bowing deeply. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.”

As Jimin and I head over to our training room, my mind wanders. I really hope Krystal won't take offense to this, and Chihiro… My heart sinks. I didn't mean to take this from them.

“Alright Aisha, now is the time to focus. I'm going to show you the choreography we've chosen for this track. Watch and learn.”

I refocus my attention on Jimin, pushing all other thoughts out of my mind.

•••

Jimin and I exit the training room, breathing heavily. 

“Good work!” Jimin praises. “You have great memorization skills, now to just get that footwork down right.”

I glance at the clock in the lobby. We've been practicing for six hours. I can't believe it.

“Aisha.” Jimin stops, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I need to talk with you seriously about something.”

“Hm?” I ask, looking back at my mentor.

“Are you involved with Choi Yeonjun?”

My heart flutters at the mention of Yeonjun's name, at memories of a first dance and a kiss that have been replaying in my head all day.

“I-what? No! Wait. Why?” I splutter awkwardly.

Jimin looks at me searchingly. “Your career is about to take off, Aisha. Please consider your priorities right now. Do you really have time to mess around with a boy?”

“I...I'm not messing around,” I whisper.

Jimin sighs softly. “You may not be, but is he? Aisha, you barely know him. I only mean to look out for you when I say this, but,” Jimin hesitates. “...but Yeonjun is known to mess around with trainees.”

What? My brain stops functioning for several moments, remembering Yeonjun's overly flirty behavior the first time we met. Is he just playing with me?

“It's okay. We're just friends,” I reply.

Jimin smiles gently. “That's good to hear. Please be safe. I care about you.”

I nod weakly and begin to make my way to my room robotically. 

If I could only talk to Yeonjun, hear his side of things, I think to myself.

I pause. Who am I kidding? We've known each other for what, two days? How can I demand to know what our relationship is when there barely even is a relationship?

My heart picks up. Was I reading too much into things?

I reach my door, but am distracted by the sound of cheers coming from the rec room.

I walk over absentmindedly, taking in the sight of members of both my group and TXT squished onto the couch.

I follow their gaze to the TV, a countdown of some sort appearing on screen. 

I squint at the title, “TXT comeback. One minute remaining.”

I lower myself to the floor, staring glassily at the screen.

“Here we go! Ladies, may I present to you, Run Away,” Beomgyu announces.

The screen morphs into Big Hit's logo, and the music begins.

The girls titter excitedly, and I can hear Heuning Kai's nervous laughter.

Yeonjun appears on screen, clad in schoolboy attire, with his bright blue hair causing him to stand out among the other members.

It isn't until the second chorus that I realize tears are rolling down my face. Seeing Yeonjun on screen, witnessing his talent and passion, stirs something within my heart.

The video ends and someone turns on the lights. I quickly wipe my cheeks dry.

As everyone begins to stand and mingle amongst each other, I start to make my way back to my room, but then think better of it.

I silently weave in between bodies until I'm standing in front Yeonjun.

“Yes, it's definitely going to tie back to - Oh. Aisha.” Yeonjun stops mid sentence, acknowledging me. 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” I ask, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Sure, of course.” Yeonjun quickly gets up, leading me into his corridor.

“Yeonjun, I -”

“Aisha, actually I'm glad you approached me just now. I have something I need to tell you.”  
Yeonjun scratches his head, gazing up at the ceiling nervously. “I've been thinking, and I believe it's best if we keep our distance from each other. For a bit, at least. We're both going to be very busy the next few weeks, and I don't want to get you distracted, or lead you down the wrong path...”

I blink my eyes, feeling the tears break through again already. “What? What happened, Yeonjun?”

“Hm? Nothing happened. I'm just realizing what's at stake for you, is all.” Yeonjun continues to study the ceiling beams.

“Yeonjun, at least look at me,” I say harshly, voice wavering. 

Yeonjun's eyes lock with mine, his expression softening as he takes in my appearance.

“Is this really what you want to do?” I ask, digging my nails into my palms.

There's a moment of silence before Yeonjun answers, a moment filled with thousands of possibilities, all of which are ultimately shattered when Yeonjun replies,

“Yes.”

I squeeze my eyes shut, taking in a shaky breath. I push past Yeonjun into the rec room. Ignoring the prying gazes of those inside, I continue walking calmly to my hallway.

It isn't until I'm shut safely in my room, the curtains tightly closed, that I allow myself to break down.


	12. Chapter 11

~ 3 months later ~

“I would say you're all set for tomorrow, just make sure you secure your stage outfit. We don't want any unintentional slips now, do we?” Jimin raises his eyebrow.

“Ugh. Why can't they just give me something that I can actually dance in?” I whine.

Jimin sighs. “As you get more experience, you'll be able to make costume requests, but for now let's just be grateful you're debuting.”

“Of course. Thanks, oppa.” I wink at Jimin.

“I'll be in the front row!” Jimin yells after me. “Good luck, Aisha.”

I make my way from the training room to my door, humming along to our song.

As I open my door, Kai and Chihiro jump out from my bathroom

“BOO!” They scream.

I shake my head. “After the third day in a row, it really gets old guys.”

Kai pouts. “Don't be a sourpuss. Aren't you excited for tomorrow?”

I flop onto my bed. “Excited, nervous, an emotional wreck.”

“Same girl, same.” Chihiro flops down next to me.

“Uh, guys! No naps! It's time for your Korean lessons! Gather around Professor Kai!”

Chihiro and I groan, moving to sit around Kai on the floor while he spreads out our lesson material.

“Let's go over formalities again today. You don't want to be addressing the reporters wrong, now do you?” Kai asks, slipping on his fake spectacles that he insists on wearing.

“Alright, here we go now!”

•••

We all lie sprawled out on the floor, our minds burnt after an hour of Korean honorifics. 

“Aisha.” Kai turns his head to look at me. “I know you're against letting natural light into this room now, but can we please open the curtains tonight? There's supposed to be a red moon. We should see it.”

“I don't know,” I hesitate. “Aren't red moons bad luck or something?”

“Yep. People used to believe that red moons signify the coming of the apocalypse,” Chihiro says, wiggling her fingers at me.

“No way.” Kai glares at us. “They're a sign of change. And lord knows we need change. Aisha's been living like a hermit these last few months. I can't stand being in this room during the day. Artificial light is very bad for my skin,” Kai looks pointedly at me.

“Should we do it, Aisha?” Chihiro asks me.

“Fine,” I mumble.

“Yes!” Kai runs to flick off the lights, and I sluggishly lift myself up from the floor, joining Chihiro by the window.

I haven't opened my curtains since that one fateful day. I didn't want him to have any part in my life, and I don't want to be forced to watch his unfold without me.

“Here we go, ladies.” Kai grips each curtain, and with a dramatic flourish parts them to the sides.

“Wooaaah.” Chihiro nods at the blood red moon suspended in the sky.

Kai and I follow her gaze, admiring the moon's sinister beauty.

Kai sighs. “What a wonderful omen to have the night before your debut.”

“I'd prefer a plain old full moon. I don't know why it has to be bloody,” I say begrudgingly in response.

“All good things come with a price. This is a reminder of what it takes,” Kai whispers.

“You're creeping me out, Kai. Time to tone it down,” Chihiro chastises him.

“Sorry,” Kai smiles demurely, before wrapping us all in a group hug. “I'm so excited for you guys! Don't worry, I'll get the fanchant started tomorrow.”

Chihiro and I laugh, squeezing Kai back.

I feel a flicker of excitement build within me, brought out by Kai's playfulness. I glance back up at the red moon, welcoming its glow. I could really use a change right now.

I absentmindedly follow the moon's rays to the window across from mine, my heart pounding when I make out a figure standing with his hand pressed against the glass.

I make eye contact with Yeonjun. He looks tired, wary. I haven't openly looked at him like this in so long, but tonight is different. I'm not going to hide anymore.

“Ya'll wanna go watch a horror film in the rec room?” Kai asks. “Perfect occasion!”

“Fine,” Chihiro says, “but please, no more Human Centipede films.”

“What?! Why??” Kai whines, the two heading towards the door.

I gaze levelly at Yeonjun, taking in his disheveled hair, the hard lines of his face.

“You coming, Aisha?” Chihiro calls back to me.

“Yeah,” I answer, forcefully turning away from Yeonjun and joining my friends.

•••

I stand in the dressing room, straightening my outfit, applying tape in strategic places that Jimin pointed out would help keep my skirt in place.

“Back at it with the plaid skirts again, huh?” I glance over, noticing Krystal standing beside me.

I straighten up warily, calming when I notice her hesitant smile.

“Yep,” I respond. “Next time, I'm hoping for stripes, or at the very least polka dots,” I say jokingly.

“Oh, I already told PD Nim we need some badass jumpsuits for our next comeback.” Krystal answers animatedly.

I smile. This conversation isn't so bad. I don't know how much weight Krystal holds with PD Nim, but I pray she's right. 

Jandi enters the dressing room. “Alright girls! They're showing our intro, come watch!”

We squeal and follow Jandi to the side of the stage, where we crowd around to get a good view at the jumbo screen.

Our intro opens with an image of Jandi perched demurely on a desktop. Her name fades into the screen, along with her official titles: “Jandi Jeong. Main vocalist. Leader.”

I smile, patting her on the back. I can't be happier with the boys' position choices. Jandi has been nothing but good to us.

Chihiro appears next, she was a close runner-up for the leader position. She pouts at the camera while sitting cross-legged on a swing. “Chihiro Murakami. Lead rapper. Vocalist.” I squeeze Chihiro's hand in excitement.

One by one our pictures appear on screen, all taken in a local high school. After the success of TXT's last comeback, Big Hit decided to try to recreate that fame by having us debut with a schoolgirl crush concept.

Krystal's picture is met with loud applause. Clearly she's a fan favorite. She lays sprawled out on a bed in the nurse's office, lollipop dangling from her mouth. “Krystal Young. Lead Vocalist. Visual.” I smile politely at Krystal, still confused by her unexpected friendliness earlier.

My picture appears last, and I cringe at my awkward pose. I'm hanging upside down from a jungle gym, my skirt defying gravity as it remains pressed tightly to my body. A fair amount of applause filters in from the crowd. I was honestly surprised when my picture tested so well with fans.

I shiver as my title appears on screen.   
“Aisha Steele. Main rapper. Main dancer.” I smile to myself, all my hard work has paid off.

The beat begins and Jandi smiles back at us. “Alright girls, fighting!”

We file out on stage, and this time I don't have to fake my smile to the crowd, I'm genuinely ecstatic. 

Jandi opens the song, moving to the center of the stage,   
“Don't wanna be unsteady. Don't wanna be uncertain.”

I keep my smile strong, focusing fully on the dance moves. This isn't the best choreography to showcase everything Jimin and I have worked on, but I want to make a good first impression regardless.

Krystal hands me the mic. After the chorus I'm up next. 

I scan the crowd until I find Jimin and Kai waving their hands in the air. I hope I'll make them proud. 

The other girls fall dramatically to the ground, leaving me standing alone to deliver my part.

“It feels like I fall even deeper.  
I love you to death,  
From your body to your head  
To your heart everything will be mine.  
Don't stay there, come closer to me.  
It's not the same, don't think of backing out.  
Think about it, what are the two of us going to do tomorrow?”

I wink at the swiveling camera after delivering my lines, and hear applause from the crowd that warms my heart.

It's been hard for me to continue rehearsing with lyrics that don't ring true to me anymore. I remember that day in the recording studio, genuinely believing I was falling for Yeonjun. 

I frown. So much can change in so little time.

Jandi closes the song, and the lights dim once again. I search the front row, intending to wave to Kai, but instead end up locking eyes with Yeonjun.

My eyes widen when I see what appear to be tears coming down his cheeks. What happened? 

He smiles gently at me, and I feel my own eyes begin to water as well.  
Why does he still have this effect on me?

Jandi gathers us to the front of the stage, where we are to answer a few questions from reporters. My nerves pick up again. I hope I'm not chosen for a question.

A female reporter stands first, pointing her pen at Krystal. 

“Miss Young, excellent performance. I see you modeled for several clothing brands before debuting, do you plan to continue your modelling career under Big Hit, and will you be persuing acting as well?”

Krystal beams at her question and begins to answer. I tune out as my eyes roam the crowd.

I gaze at all the fans gathered here today. They barely even know us, yet they have so much faith in our ability already. I smile at their cute homemade signs, lingering on one in particular with my name spelled out on it.

“Miss Steele.”

I snap my attention to a male reporter who is smirking up at me.

“We've all been following along with your televised trainee journey, experiencing your trainings, recordings, and photoshoots right along with you. You have all modeled exemplary behavior and are an inspiration to young children hoping to follow their dreams.”

I smile warmly at the reporter.

“However, in a leaked clip online, you can be seen engaging in lewd behavior with an unidentified male at an unauthorized Big Hit party. Can you explain your actions?”

I freeze, tensing up. 

I look searchingly at PD Nim standing next to the reporters. Didn't he screen their questions beforehand? 

PD Nim's mouth sets in a hard line, and he turns away from me.

Chihiro is standing next to me, she grips my hand supportively. 

“Do you care to respond, Miss Steele?” The reporter asks mockingly.

My chest tightens up as all the blood rushes to my face.

I look out to the crowd again. The fans' smiling faces have suddenly turned sinister in my eyes, their camera phones pointing provocatively at my face. 

“I-I…” I start, but I never get to finish my thought, as the room begins to spin and my vision turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song performed by the girls in this chapter is intended to be (G)i-dle' s Blow Your Mind. :)


	13. Chapter 12

I awaken to muffled voices, feeling cool stone underneath my back.

“Should we call an ambulance?” A voice near me asks.

“Let's wait, 20 more minutes at least. We don't want to attract any extra attention.” A male voice answers.

I open my eyes slowly. A face is peering down at me.

“Jandi…” I croak out. 

I begin to lift myself up from the floor, realizing that Jandi has been cradling my head in her lap.

“Are you sure you should be getting up so quickly?” Jandi asks, steadying me while waving over a figure standing nearby.

“I'm fine. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you,” I reply whilst standing shakily.

“The only one that embarrassed themselves was that reporter,” Jimin states while snaking an arm around my waist. “Be careful, Aisha. You had quite a spill.”

I glance around me, realizing that we three are alone in the empty dressing room.

“Where are the others?” I ask.

“They're still onstage, answering the reporters,” Jimin answers. “The live feed was cut off. Your question will not be aired.”

“But unfortunately we can't do anything about the fans recording in the crowd,” Jandi says sympathetically.

“If they leak the footage then they lose the right to call themselves fans,” Jimin retorts sharply.

“What should I do? Do I go back onstage?” I ask hesitantly.

“I wouldn't. The official story will be that you fainted from exhaustion and dehydration.” Jimin gently begins leading me to the exit door. “Best to keep up appearances and go on bedrest for a week or so.”

“Aisha, I-” Jandi calls out while standing hesitantly by the stage door.

“It's okay,” I smile weakly. “You should be out there with the girls. I'll be fine.”

Jandi nods and then exits back onto the stage.

“Let's go,” Jimin holds open the door while ushering me outside. “I'll drive you back to Big Hit.”

I follow Jimin to the parking lot, glancing up at the night sky.

As I stare at the perfectly ordinary moon, I remember Kai's words from yesterday. Is this the cost of becoming an idol? A loss of personal boundaries? A loss of respect and human decency?

I sigh as I feel Jimin place his hand on my shoulder.

“It's alright, Aisha. Every idol has a scandal eventually. Yours just happened to come up the night of your debut,” Jimin smiles sadly.

“Is it really a scandal if what I'm being accused of is true?” I look up at Jimin.

“Regardless, it's none of their business, Aisha. You're not the only one breaking Big Hit's rules either,” Jimin shifts his eyes around the empty-looking parking lot. “But the fact that this was allowed to be exposed means that someone has a vendetta against you. I'd be careful from here on out. Someone is always watching.” 

I nod slowly, processing his words carefully. Why was someone recording us at that party? Who could it have been? What else did they see?

I shudder at the thought of someone spying on me.

“Come, Aisha. It's getting cold out,” Jimin leads me towards a black SUV, helping me into the backseat. 

I hear Jimin enter the driver's seat, and just as he turns on the engine and begins to pull out, the passenger side door swings open.

“Jesus Yeonjun, what the fuck?!” Jimin yells.

“I'm coming with you, please,” Yeonjun says pleadingly.

Jimin turns to look back at me. “Aisha?” He questions.

“It's alright,” I answer, turning to gaze out the tinted windows.

Yeonjun climbs into the front seat, shutting the door behind him and breathing out an audible sigh of relief.

We ride in silence towards Big Hit, Jimin finally breaking the silence.

“So how was it going out there after we left?” He asks Yeonjun.

“It was a frenzy. Security eventually led that reporter out, but a few fans got rowdy as well. PD Nim told everyone to disregard the reporter's question, but…” Yeonjun pauses, choosing his words carefully, “but netizens won't forget.” 

“I don't understand why PD Nim took so long to react,” Jimin replies, exasperated.

“I'm sure he knew of the question beforehand. Who knows, he may have even written it himself,” Yeonjun answers.

“What makes you say that?”

“Nothing gets past PD Nim. He must have it out for Aisha.”

“But why?” I jump in, leaning forward to join the conversation. “Why does he hate me?”

Yeonjun turns to look at me, sending chills down my spine. “I have no idea.”

“This is crazy,” Jimin shakes his head. “Why would PD Nim intentionally sabotage his own act?”

“Maybe someone else is pulling the strings, I don't know,” Yeonjun leans back, pondering.

Jimin pulls into the parking lot of Big Hit, stopping just in front of the sliding doors of the entrance.

“I have to get back. I'm the designated driver tonight, so I can't leave my boys stranded,” Jimin says apologetically.

“It's alright, I've got it from here,” Yeonjun insists, opening his door.

“Yeonjun,” Jimin warns.

The two stare each other down, before Yeonjun replies, “I can do this, hyung.”

Jimin finally nods, breaking eye contact to glance back at me. “I'll come check on you in the morning. Be safe, Aisha.”

I step out of the car and head towards the front doors, feeling Yeonjun's presence close by as he trails after me. 

“Aisha.”

I keep walking.

“Aisha.”

I stop and spin around.

“What?”

Yeonjun blinks down at me, shocked by my tone. “I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful that night, I should've… ”

“Why do you even care? It's not like it even meant anything. Just standard procedure for you, right?” I say icily, turning to continue to my room.

“Aisha, stop. It's been months. I just want to see how you're doing.” Yeonjun continues following me.

I stop and breathe out slowly. Feelings I've been repressing for so long are slowly rising once again to the surface.

“I'm fine. I'm just surprised. After all this time, now you decide to reach out again?”

“About that, Aisha, I-” Yeonjun stops, biting his lip. “Do you want to go somewhere? To celebrate?”

“Celebrate what?” I ask suspiciously.

“Your debut, of course,” Yeonjun smiles.

“Not much to celebrate.” 

“It was a successful performance and a powerful song. Fans will love it. That's definitely something to be proud of.” 

I sigh. “What did you have in mind?”

Yeonjun grins mischievously. “How about a late night swim?”

“A swim?? Where would we even find a pool?”

“I know a place, if you're up for it.” Yeonjun grins, pressing a button to call for an elevator.

I gaze at him. He's so difficult to read. 

“A friendly swim?” I ask, warningly.

“Of course,” Yeonjun replies, gesturing for me to enter the elevator first.

In spite of my head, I lead with my heart, and step into the elevator. 

Yeonjun leans against the wall, pressing the button for the basement. 

I stand in the corner opposite him, eyeing him warily.

He lifts a hand to run through his hair, and my eyes unconsciously roam over his outfit, at his tight tuxedo and partly unbuttoned dress shirt.

A thought occurs to me.

“Wait. I don't even have a swimsuit.”

Yeonjun looks amusedly at me. “Who said anything about swimsuits?”

The elevator stops and he steps out, pausing to see if I will follow.

Warning bells go off in my head, but I resist them and move to follow Yeonjun down the dark corridor.

We arrive at a set of double doors, Yeonjun pulls a card out of his pocket and swipes it through the electronic lock, allowing us to pass through.

We step into a dimly lit room offset by a gigantic built-in pool in the center. Automatic lights begin to flicker on, not enough to overwhelm, but enough for us to see where we are stepping.

I eye the blue water carefully. The surface is smooth and unrippled, and the hot tub off to the side looks especially welcoming.

Yeonjun begins removing his dress shoes.

“What are you doing?” I ask, even though I think I know the answer.

“Going for a swim,” he states matter-of-factly. “Can't swim with these clothes on.”

He flings off his suit jacket next. And as he begins to undo his pants, I look away nervously.

“Do you think I'm really about to get naked in a pool with you?” I question.

“You can keep your underwear on. I am,” He says, as I hear more clothing fall to the floor.

“This is absolutely insane.” I cover my eyes with my hands.

“Stress is bad, Aisha, really bad. And you've just had the most stressful night out of anyone in Big Hit right now. You need to have some fun.” 

“This kind of behavior is what landed me in hot water in the first place.”

“No one will know we were ever here, I promise.” Yeonjun walks closer to me. “I should have been more careful at that party. I knew others were watching…but I couldn't resist. I apologize.”

I stop breathing as I feel Yeonjun's hand grasp my shoulder gently.

“Do you trust me, Aisha?”

I hesitate. “I don't even know you.”

“But do you want to?”

I don't answer right away, and Yeonjun leaves to jump into the water.

I turn to glance at the pool. I can barely make out Yeonjun in this light, but I see his figure splashing around in the water.

“Fuck it.”

I remove my shoes and tug down my skirt. I pull apart my blouse a bit too roughly, hearing several of the buttons clatter loose to the ground. I snake a hand through my hair, looking down at my plain white underwear and matching bra. I find myself worrying what Yeonjun would think, but then stop myself.

I've never been this exposed in front of a boy before. What's gotten into me? Risking everything for a midnight swim?

I swallow down my fears as I pad over to the edge of the pool. I dip a toe in, delighting at the heat. 

“Come in, Aisha, it's nice and warm,” Yeonjun says, his back turned toward me.

I lower myself into the pool, the warmth enveloping me immediately. I subconsciously cross my arms across my chest as Yeonjun turns to look at me.

He swims over to me, a smile on his face.

“Ready to have fun?”

“Yeonjun, YAH-”

I'm pulled suddenly into the deep end of the pool, Yeonjun laughing hysterically as I struggle.

“Yeonjun!” I scream.

“Wha-what?” He asks in between chuckles.

“I can't swim!” I yell, thrashing wildly around.

“Oh. Oh!” Yeonjun rushes over, grabbing my arms to steady me.

I place my hands on his shoulders, my heart beating wildly, both from his proximity and my almost near death experience.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Yeonjun asks, concern in his voice, yet amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“Um, I didn't expect to be dragged into the deep end, for one!” I answer exasperatedly.

Yeonjun moves his grip down to my waist, his smile widening. “Do you want to move back over there?” He nods towards the shallow end.

“No. No, this is fine.” I tighten my grip on his forearms. “Just don't let go.”

“Never.” 

My heart skips a beat, my eyes looking everywhere but at Yeonjun. A moment of silence passes, and I hurry to fill the air between us.

“So tell me, Choi Yeonjun, who exactly are you?”

Yeonjun stiffens for a moment, then relaxes imperceptibly. 

“What do you want to know?”

I smile. “What's your favorite color?”

“Blue, of course,” Yeonjun scoffs.

“Favorite animal?”

“Dogs. Corgis, specifically.”

“Corgis?” I laugh.

“What?! They're cute!” Yeonjun tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I fall silent.

“Why are you here? In Big Hit?” 

“I want to create music,” Yeonjun pauses. “Ever since I was young, I would watch these idols on TV, and I felt like a part of me was missing. That feeling that you get when watching an amazing performance, that uplifting, amazing feeling…” Yeonjun sighs heavily. “I will do anything to recreate that feeling for others. To spread happiness to fans, to give them something to hold on to.”

I gaze into Yeonjun's eyes. “That's beautiful.”

He smiles wryly. “Thank you.”

“Your videos have always made me happy. I was so excited when I heard about your debut. You're already accomplishing your goal,” I say sincerely.

Yeonjun brushes his hand down my side, sending a chill through me.

“You've been a fan for that long?” Yeonjun smirks.

“I have,” I answer.

“Tell me, Aisha, who was your bias?”

I blush. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Well, if you must know...it was you. You've always been my bias.”

Yeonjun pulls me closer, the water rippling around us. “Awh, thanks, Aisha.”

“You're embarrassing me,” I mutter, my face pressed against his chest.

“Then I might as well embarrass myself as well.” Yeonjun takes a deep breath. “You're also my bias, Aisha. You always will be.” 

I look up at Yeonjun. “What do you mean?”

“I care about you, Aisha. You mean a lot to me.”

“Then why did you push me away for so long?” 

“I had to. I-” Yeonjun looks intently at me. “I was informed of the video footage they had of us, and was told that if I stayed away it would be destroyed.”

“You knew this whole time?” I ask, shocked.

“Yes. I don't know who is behind this, though. They left a letter in my room, that day after the party. I thought I could protect you, I underestimated our connection and thought it would be easy but…”

“It wasn't.” I finish for him.

“It wasn't,” he agrees. “And yet they still released the footage. All this pain and longing, all for nothing.”

“Who could be behind this?” I ask once again, racking my brain for answers.

“Someone in power. Someone who wants you out of Big Hit for good.”

“Then maybe I should just leave, before it gets worse.”

“No.” Yeonjun tightens his hold on me. “Don't give up, Aisha. I'll stand beside you through this. And I know many others who will as well.”

I smile sadly up at Yeonjun. “Thank you.” 

I'm touched by his kindness, but I'm not going to let anyone get hurt because of me. I haven't forgotten that Yeonjun is in that video too, if they wanted to reveal his identity, they would. I'm not going to give them a reason to.

I shiver momentarily, and Yeonjun wraps me in his arms.

“Your turn.” 

I blink up at Yeonjun, the close proximity of our bodies not lost on me.

“Tell me about you, Aisha,” Yeonjun smiles, thinking for a moment. “You can start by explaining to me how an American ended up with the name Aisha.”

I laugh. “Yes, Aisha is my real name. And it's actually a funny, yet embarrassing story.”

“Go on,” Yeonjun urges.

“So my mother had me young. She was 17 when she was pregnant with me, and she spent a lot of time playing online games. One of her favorites was Neopets.”

“Oh my god,” Yeonjun smiles.

“Yes,” I grin. “I'm named after the Aisha neopet.”

Yeonjun bursts into laughter. “That's so cute!”

“I'm glad you think so,” I say, blushing slightly.

“You must be close with your mom, then?”

“No,” I pause, wondering how much I should reveal. “We grew apart. My family doesn't even know where I am right now.”

Yeonjun looks surprised. “Really?”

“Really,” I answer, closing off.

“If you ever want to talk more about it, I'm always here,” Yeonjun whispers.

“I know.”

Yeonjun spins us in the water, laughing slightly.

“If you would have told me I'd be doing this tonight, I wouldn't have believed you for anything.”

“I know. It's crazy just how fast the night changes,” I reply, reminiscing back to my time on stage earlier.

Yeonjun leads me over to the edge of the pool, and grips my waist to set me on the edge.

“I was meaning to ask you, did you write your own verse? In your song?” Yeonjun asks, splaying his fingers out on my thighs to steady himself in the water.

His question takes me by surprise. “I did. A long time ago.” 

“Do you still feel the same way?” He asks, grabbing my hand.

I look down at Yeonjun, his shirtless body glistening in the dark. But it isn't his physique that pulls me in, but rather his eyes, piercing me with their intensity. I realize with a start that I've been drawn to Yeonjun ever since that first time I laid eyes on him beyond the stage. I wonder whether he feels the same.

Yeonjun squeezes my hand slightly, bringing me back to the here and now.

“Yes,” I answer, suddenly sure of my feelings.

Yeonjun twists his hands into my hair, gently bringing my face down to meet his, our lips meeting gently at first, then clashing violently.

“I feel the same,” He replies, his voice rough and raspy.

I slip back into the water, Yeonjun wrapping his arms around me instantaneously, my legs moving to wrap around his torso.

I feel his hands wander as we collide, winding into my hair, tracing the outline of my bra, before coming to rest on my lower back. Our mouths move against each other rhythmically. I feel Yeonjun's soft lips move down to my collarbone, and I let out a soft moan.

I open my eyes, my breathing haggard.

Yeonjun stares back at me intensely, his eyes wide and alive with excitement. 

“We should go up to the rooms. They'll be back soon,” Yeonjun states, subconsciously licking his lips.

I nod, my head swimming.

Yeonjun helps me back out of the pool, and we make our way over to our discarded clothes.

I glance down at my tattered shirt and at the drops of water dripping off of me.

“I don't suppose you have a towel on you?” I ask Yeonjun.

“Nope,” He grimaces.

“Should we put our clothes back on?” I ask, gathering up my skirt and heels.

“We're going to look ridiculous either way. The elevator is just down the hall. We can run for it,” Yeonjun grins devilishly.

“No way!” I say, my heart picking up but smiling in spite of myself.

“Yes way!” Yeonjun says, pulling me along as he runs.

We laugh hysterically once we reach the elevator, Yeonjun quickly pressing the number for our floor.

“What if someone gets on?” I ask, suddenly nervous.

“Then we act natural,” Yeonjun answers simply.

I let out a sigh of relief as we successfully clear the lobby, just five more floors to go.

The elevator dings to announce our arrival, and Yeonjun takes my hand once again, intertwining our fingers.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Ready,” I confirm.

The doors begin to slide open and we ready ourselves.

As soon as there is enough space, we slip through silently, turning the corner to head to my room. 

“We made it,” I smile. 

“You made it,” Yeonjun answers. “I still have to run across the building.”

“See you later, then.” I smile as I enter my room, throwing my discarded clothes on the floor.

I head over to my curtains and push them open, laughing as I realize I've arrived just in time to see Yeonjun enter his room, panting heavily as he rests against his door.

We meet eyes, both freezing as we realize that we are no longer in the dimly lit pool room, and are exposed to each other under our room's fluorescent lights. 

I see Yeonjun's gaze drift away from my eyes, roaming down my body, then his eyes abruptly widen and he runs into his bathroom.

I stare after him, baffled.

What's gotten into him?


	14. Chapter 13

The Next Day

I'm lounging at my desk reading a fantasy novel Kai brought me, when Chihiro bursts in suddenly. 

“Yes?” I ask, setting my book down.

“Meeting in the rec room. PD Nim's orders,” Chihiro states matter of factly.

Anxiety washes over me. “What is it about?”

“Our performance last night and future comeback plans, I think,” Chihiro shrugs.

“Do you think he'll talk about...you know?” I ask, my stomach turning as I remember the accusations leveled at me last night.

“I'd be surprised if he didn't,” Chihiro answers softly.

I stand and follow her to the rec room, noticing with a start that the members of TXT are seated alongside my own group. 

I catch sight of Yeonjun sitting next to Soobin on the couch, sporting a white tee and ripped denim jeans.

I smile stupidly as I remember our time together in the pool. 

I feel a lot closer to Yeonjun now, I wonder if he feels the same.

Chihiro and I take a seat on the floor near the back of the group, and wait for PD Nim to arrive.

“Alright guys, listen up!” PD Nim makes his way to the front of the room, accompanied by two men clad in business suits. 

“Astounding performance last night! Reviews are through the roof! I commend you all for your hard work and powerful stage presence. Very soon we are going to begin filming for your debut music video, and I encourage you all to maintain your energy levels for the shoot. Now,” PD Nim pauses for a moment, shifting gears, “regarding the unfortunate mishap that occurred last night, I'd like to inform you all that the allegations are being taken seriously and are currently being looked into. Mr Hashimoto?” PD Nim nods to one of the men standing next to him.

Mr Hashimoto straightens his tie before stepping forward, “We have a team dedicated to ensuring that the artists under Big Hit Entertainment are displaying top notch behavior. They are looking into the footage obtained from this so called ‘party,’and will determine whether punishment must be meted out.”

The other man steps forward as well, meeting my eyes as he says, “If true, the persons involved in this breach of contract will face specific punishments, including the reduction of screen time for future music videos and comebacks.”

I can't hide the shock from showing openly on my face. I was expecting a public apology, extra work hours...not this. What if I get removed from the next comeback?

I quickly attempt a relaxed appearance, trying to portray that I have nothing to hide. 

PD Nim draws our attention back to him. “Well, with that out of the way, I am pleased to award you with a special outing. Due to your great success last night, you are being treated to a dinner and movie here in the city. Your senior group, TXT, will be accompanying you, as well as myself, in order to ensure that you are conducting yourselves appropriately in public.”

Murmurs rise up from our group as we all excitedly gush over this news. 

PD Nim raises his hands to silence us again. “Everyone, please go prepare yourselves for this outing. We will regroup in the lobby in thirty minutes.”

Chihiro grabs my hand excitedly and we quickly head to our rooms to get ready.

•

Chihiro and I are one of the last ones to enter the lobby. We're both dressed comfortably in jeans and an oversized hoodie. Some other girls have chosen to doll up for the occasion, but after last night's stage outfits, we're needing a break from heels and tight dresses.

I see Yeonjun leaning against the wall, I nod to Chihiro and make my way over to him.

Yeonjun lifts his head as I approach, his blue hair adorably tousled. 

“Hey,” I greet him.

“Hey,” he smiles back mischievously.

“So, are you excited?” I ask, leaning beside Yeonjun, our arms slightly touching.

“Now I am.” 

Yeonjun reaches out to grab a strand of my hair, twirling it between his fingers. “I'm glad they didn't dye your hair.”

“Why?” I ask, taken by surprise.

“Because,” Yeonjun drops the strand of hair, looking me in the eyes. “You're beautiful just the way you are.”

“Oh,” I look down at my sneakers, my face heating up.

“Alright, let's go, let's go everybody,” Soobin enters the lobby alongside PD Nim, ushering us all outside.

Several SUVs are parked along the entrance, Yeonjun and I make up the rear of the line as everyone begins filling up the cars.

Finally Yeonjun and I reach the front of the line. I move to climb into the backseat of the SUV but am blocked from entering by an overeager Kai.

“Sorry, Aisha! Our car is full!” Kai yells, obscuring my view inside.

I peer over his shoulder, noticing that there is one seat left in the back.

“But,” I begin, but I'm cut off when Kai suddenly closes the door. The window rolls down slowly. “Sorry! Guess you'll have to take the next one!”

I shrug at Yeonjun, and we make our way to the last remaining car.

As we clamber into the backseat together, we realize that we are the only two left. 

“All set?” The driver asks us.

“Yes.” Yeonjun answers, turning to gaze out the window.

As we begin to move through the streets of Seoul, I too turn towards my window, watching as the world passes us by.

Rain begins to pelt the window, the sky darkening as a storm approaches.

I sneak a peek at Yeonjun. He leans his head against the car headrest, his eyes closed. I focus on his lips, remembering how they felt on my skin last night.

Yeonjun opens an eye. I quickly wheel back around towards my window.

I hear him laugh from beside me and I smile to myself. 

That's a sound I'd like to hear a lot more.

The driver pulls into a crowded parking lot surrounding an elegant looking Italian restaurant. I see the others heading inside already. 

Yeonjun exits the car, holding open his door for me as well. I scoot over the back seats, jumping a bit as I feel his hand slide into mine. 

Yeonjun smiles wryly at me, steadying me as I exit the SUV. 

Our hands separate as we make our way to our large group, following the crowd as we weave through the restaurant.

We stop at a large circular booth near the back. 

I slide in next to Chihiro, glancing to my right to see Yeonjun follow in right behind me.

Mindless chatter ensues as we all begin to pick our food. Chihiro and I lose ourselves laughing as Kai attempts to order food for everyone in Italian.

I feel a hand touch my thigh, and I look over to see Yeonjun laughing along with us as well. 

I look down at his hand, then around the table. No one else seems to have noticed. 

Before I lose my nerve, I place my hand on top of Yeonjun's, intertwining our fingers. My heart skips a beat when I feel him squeeze back.

Our food arrives quickly, and we all eat happily. Even PD Nim appears to be letting loose. I notice two empty beer bottles next to his plate, explaining his excessive friendliness.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. “Try this, Aisha,” Yeonjun says, holding a forkful of pasta.

I nod and he gently slides the fork into my mouth. I chew thoughtfully, then smile at him.

“It's good,” I say. 

Yeonjun smiles, turning back to his food. I look back towards the others and notice Krystal staring at me. 

I freeze, not sure how to react. I attempt a smile, feeling relieved when I see her smile back, though with her eyes noticeably narrowed.

I'm distracted from our exchange as Chihiro pulls me back into conversation.

As we all finish our meals, PD Nim stands, clapping to get our attention.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. The movie theater is right across the street. If you are all ready, we will head there now.”

We follow PD Nim out of the restaurant, rushing across the street in our hurry to get good seats. 

“Theater number seven, ladies!” PD Nim calls after us.

Chihiro and I enter the theater first, rushing to get seats in the very top row.

Once we're settled, Kai and Taehyun plop down next to us.

“What movie are we seeing?” Kai asks us.

“No idea,” I answer.

“Ooh, I love surprises!” Kai grips my hand excitedly.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun enter our row, followed by Soobin and PD Nim.

My eyes follow Yeonjun as he sits next to Taehyun, three seats away from mine. 

We make eye contact, but as the room fades to black, I turn my attention to the screen.

As the opening scene fades onto the screen we all gasp in excitement.

“Titanic!” Chihiro squeals.

“I love this movie! I've seen it so many times,” I smile.

Kai looks to me questioningly. “What's it about?” He asks.

“Oh no,” I say, “you're in for an emotional rollercoaster.”

Kai turns back to the screen, his eyes wide.

Rose's voice echoes around us, and we're all stunned into silence.  
“Fifteen-hundred people went into the sea, when Titanic sank from under us…”

•

About thirty minutes into the movie, I feel a hand on my leg. I look down and notice Yeonjun crouching in the aisle with Beomgyu.

“What's going on?” I ask.

“We're getting out of here. Wanna come?”

I look over towards PD Nim. He and Soobin are slumped towards each other, snoring softly. 

“Sure,” I say, “Just a sec.”

I look to the left of me. Kai and Taehyun are clinging to each other, immersed in the movie. I tap Chihiro on my right.

“Huh?” She asks.

“Let's go,” I say, pulling her along with me as I follow Yeonjun and Beomgyu down the aisle.

We sneak past the other girls easily, as they're all captivated by the scene. 

Once we reach the hall, we take off running, laughing amongst ourselves.

“Where should we go?” Chihiro asks.

“I know a sweet place,” Beomgyu answers. “It's downtown. Come on!”

We exit the theater and slow our walk, falling in step with each other. I walk alongside Yeonjun.

“Not interested in the movie?” I ask.

“It's okay,” he answers, shrugging.

I narrow my eyes, “You've seen the Titanic before, right?”

“Of course!” Yeonjun scoffs.

Chihiro sighs dreamily. “Ah, to be like Jack and Rose...star crossed lovers, destined for each other.”

Yeonjun glances over at her. “Trust me, you don't want to be a star crossed lover. Star crossed lovers don't end up together. Their paths cross, but never collide.”

“What?” Chihiro looks puzzled. “But aren't all the best romances star crossed?”

“Not the best,” Yeonjun answers. “Only the most tragic.”

“Oh,” Chihiro gazes at the sky thoughtfully.

“Here it is guys!” Beomgyu motions towards a nearby park, divided in the middle by a cobbled street lined with merchant stands.

“So cute!” Chihiro exclaims, rushing towards the stands, Beomgyu following after her.

Yeonjun and I make our way over slowly, walking in silence.

“I take it you don't like romance movies?” I ask him.

“They're okay...they just never compare to the real thing,” he answers hesitantly.

“And you've experienced the real thing?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Just a taste, yes,” Yeonjun replies, winking at me.

My eyes widen once I realize what he's referring to, and I run my hands through my hair in exasperation.

We reach the cobbled street and slow as we absentmindedly browse the mini shops. 

We catch up to Beomgyu and Chihiro at a stand lined with various plushies.

“Ah! Chihiro, look!” Beomgyu cries excitedly as he presents her with a No Face plushie.

Chihiro laughs. “That's so cute.” 

“Here. I'll get it for you.” Beomgyu reaches into his pocket and hands the woman running the stand some cash.

“Wow, thank you.” Chihiro takes the plushie from Beomgyu, smiling widely.

“Lovebirds,” Yeonjun mutters playfully as we move on to the next stand.

This next shop stands out among the others. Its vast displays of jewelry twinkle in the fading light of day. I approach an earring display tentatively, admiring the beautiful studs.

I feel Yeonjun stand next to me. “Would you like a pair?”

I look up at him, smiling sadly. “I'd love one, but my ears aren't pierced.”

Yeonjun looks surprised, “Really?”

I nod, embarrassed. “I tried several times when I was younger, but I'd always chicken out at the last minute.”

Yeonjun looks at me thoughtfully. “Maybe it's time to face your fears. We could get them pierced right here, right now, if you'd like.”

My heart picks up at the idea, but I already feel excitement building.

“I'll do it,” I say.

“Let me pay,” Yeonjun says before I can object, “Think of it as a debut gift.”

Yeonjun approaches the male shopkeeper. “She would like to get her ears pierced, how much would it be?”

The elderly attendant looks between us both. “Today is a special sale day. Ear piercings are half off for couples, if you'd both like to get a piercing today.”

“Oh! We're not-” I start.

“Deal.” Yeonjun answers.

The shopkeeper smiles. “Go ahead and pick out your earrings then, I'll prepare the tools.”

Yeonjun and I head back over to the display of earrings, glancing over the vast collection of flowers and kawaii animal studs. A blue shimmer catches my eye.

“Yeonjun.” I say, holding up a pair of blue star studs. “There's two pairs of these left. We could both get them.”

“Perfect,” he smiles.

We approach the shopkeeper once again, and both take a seat on the stools by the piercing station.

Chihiro and Beomgyu approach, watching us with amusement.

“I'll go first,” Yeonjun tells the shopkeeper.

My eyes widen as I glance at Yeonjun's ears and realize that this will be his third ear piercing.

“Don't worry. It doesn't hurt,” Yeonjun says as the shop owner brings the piercing gun up to his ears, grimacing only slightly during the procedure.

Now my turn. 

I look to Yeonjun nervously. He offers me his hand, and I take it, squeezing hard.

The piercing gun is brought up to my ear, and I feel a sharp sting, but it fades almost immediately. The feeling is replicated on my other ear. 

“Huh. That wasn't too bad,” I say, lifting my hand to feel my earlobes.

“I told you,” Yeonjun smiles at me while paying the owner. 

The shopkeeper nods to us gratefully. “I wish you two good fortune,” he says, bowing deeply.

“Thank you,” I answer sincerely.

“Guys! There's fireworks!” Chihiro and Beomgyu gesture towards the sky.

Yeonjun and I follow them to a nearby hill where others have gathered to watch the fireworks display light up the night.

I lean against Yeonjun as I gaze at the mini explosions of color.

I feel Yeonjun brush his hand against my ear, inspecting my new piercing.

“Cute,” he smiles. “You picked well.” 

“Thank you,” I say, loving the way his earrings compliment his dyed hair.

Yeonjun's gaze lingers at my eyes, and my heart picks up as he leans down and presses his lips to my forehead.

“Here's hoping we collide,” he whispers next to my ear, causing me to involuntarily shudder.

Yeonjun wraps his arms around me, and we both gaze up at the sky, stars twinkling in our ears.


	15. Chapter 14

The last of the fireworks light up the sky and the park erupts in applause.

As the other people on the grass begin packing up their belongings, I turn to Chihiro.

“How much time do we have left?”

“Uhh…” Chihiro glances to Beomgyu, leaning into him to check the time on his phone. “Ten minutes until the movie ends.”

Yeonjun stands. “We should get going then.”

I nod, taking one last longing look at the sky. How long until I get to taste freedom like this again?

I move to stand with Yeonjun, and we all walk back to the movie theater side by side.

“I hope we can have more nights like this,” I say, a hint of sadness in my voice.

“Yeah. Me too,” Beomgyu answers sincerely.

“Hey. We will, I promise,” I hear Yeonjun answer, but when I look up at him, I notice that he looks solely at me. 

I smile at him, and he smiles back, my heart warming at the sight.

We reach the entrance to the movie theater, relaxing as we see the line of SUVs still waiting outside for us. 

“Should we head back inside?” Chihiro asks, gesturing to the doors.

“No,” Yeonjun states. “It'll be too obvious, everyone will notice us now.” He looks over at the SUV closest to us. “Let's just start driving back.”

We all nod and make our way over to the car. 

I go to open the back door, and let out a squeal of surprise. 

The others gather around me in concern as we all stare at the figure of our driver sprawled out over the backseats.

“Excuse me, sir?” Beomgyu asks, reaching forward and tentatively poking him.

The man burps and flops onto his other side without a care in the world.

“Ew. He's drunk,” Chihiro remarks.

“Shit,” Yeonjun runs a hand through his hair.

“Let's just take a different car guys, come on,” I offer.

“No. Then the others won't have enough seats and someone else will find him,” Yeonjun answers, gesturing towards the driver. 

I furrow my brows in confusion. 

Yeonjun notices, and answers my unasked question. “I know him. We grew up together. I just don't want him to get fired.”

I peer closer at the driver's face. I hadn't noticed before, but he does actually look quite young, with dyed blonde hair and black eyeliner rimming his eyes. 

I nod in understanding. “So who's driving then?”

“Not me,” Chihiro holds up her hands. “I never learned.”

I stare at Beomgyu, but he simply shakes his head no.

“Yeonjun?” I ask. 

“Uh, no, I don't know how,” he answers, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Aisha, don't you know? I've seen your driver's license,” Chihiro asks.

“I mean, I do in America, but I don't know if my license is good here…” I trail off.

“Close enough,” Yeonjun answers, plucking the keys out of the man's pocket and handing them to me.

I stare at the keys for a moment dumbfounded, but quickly spring into action as I notice a few of our group coming out of the theater doors.

“Let's go, let's go!” Chihiro chants from the back as I slide into the front seat.

I glance to my right, meeting eyes with Yeonjun as he snaps his seatbelt into place. I check behind me and notice that Beomgyu has pushed the sleeping man into a sitting position, and has even taken the liberty of putting on his seatbelt for him.

I turn the key and the car comes to life smoothly.

“Aisha, they're heading towards us,” Yeonjun warns, glancing out the window.

I look over and see that Krystal and two others are heading for our car, intending to ride it.

“Shit,” I say, as I glance haphazardly behind me before lurching out into traffic.

A car honks somewhere near me, and I lift my hand in apology.

I weave through traffic as I head back to Big Hit, listening as Yeonjun guides me.

“Left up here, Aisha.” 

I turn easily, slowing as I notice the lights at the railroad crossing ahead beginning to blink.

“Rev it, Aisha! We can make it!” Chihiro cries excitedly.

I don't know what in the world compels me to do so, but I slam my foot down on the gas with a maniacal smile on my face.

“Aisha, what-” Yeonjun leans towards me, panic visible on his features.

The train comes into view, speeding along almost as fast as the SUV.

“Go girl!!” Chihiro yells as I reach the crossing.

I slam my foot down even harder on the gas, and we all begin screaming in unison.

I feel a hand clench my thigh tightly, and without thinking I reach down and squeeze Yeonjun's hand back.

As I pass over the railroad, I look out my window and can almost make out the conductor of the train, his face distorted in confusion.

We safely reach the other side and feel the train rumbling past behind us.

I look back to see Beomgyu clutching the plushie he won for Chihiro tightly against him, his eyes wide. Chihiro laughs and slaps him lightly on the shoulder, leaning into him subtly.

I turn to Yeonjun, and immediately shrink back at the disapproving look in his eyes, but he puts a hand on my arm and his voice comes out much gentler than expected.

“You're crazy, Aisha. You really had me worried there.”

I blush in embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away.”

Yeonjun nods, smirking at me. 

“Next time I'll drive.”

We pull into Big Hit parking lot easily, parking in a space near the front.

“Ugh,” a voice moans from the back. “What happened.”

“Glad you're finally awake, Chris,” Yeonjun answers. “While you were passed out drunk on the job we decided to give ourselves a ride back.”

I glance back and notice the newly awakened boy's eyes widen.

“I'm so so sorry, Jun. I swear I only had a few drinks. I don't know what happened.”

“Don't let it happen again,” Yeonjun answers, a hard edge in his voice. “I can't keep covering for you.”

“I'll make it up to you, I promise Jun. Just hit me up next time you need-”

Chris trails off as he notices the menacing look Yeonjun is giving him, and nods understandingly.

We all climb out of the car.

“You two must be...close?” I ask Yeonjun as we head inside.

“Something like that,” Yeonjun answers, shaking off my question.

We step into the elevator, riding up to our floor in silence.

Chihiro and Beomgyu head straight to the rec room, but Yeonjun and I stay in the hallway.

“You wanna hang out a bit?” Yeonjun asks, his hands in his pockets.

“Sure,” I answer. “But I don't really feel like being around so many people.”

“Your room then?” Yeonjun suggests, taking my hand and leading me towards my door.

“Uh-” I stutter, trying to remember what state I left my room in this morning.

“Relax, Aish. I've seen your room before.”

My heart picks up at the sudden casual nickname.

We enter my room and Yeonjun drops my hand to go sit at the desk.

I sink down slowly to the floor and sprawl out on the carpet, exhausted.

“What's this?” Yeonjun asks, casually holding up the book I was reading earlier.

“Oh,” I smile. “Kai gave it to me to read. He said it's his favorite.”

Yeonjun squints at the cover, attempting to read the English title.

“Ha-Harry P-potter?”

I laugh at his cute pronunciation. “Yes! Haven't you heard of it before?”

Yeonjun shakes his head. “No. Never.”

I scamper up, walking over to grab the book from Yeonjun.

“This is crazy. We need to watch it together. Oh! No, first we need to figure out which house you're in!” I gush excitedly.

“House?” Yeonjun asks, steadying me by my forearms as I reach the desk.

“Yes. Kai's a Hufflepuff, I'm a Slytherin.” I answer proudly.

“Huffle-puff?” Yeonjun asks, barely containing his laughter.

I pout. “Don't make fun of it.”

Yeonjun bursts into laughter, leaning into me while holding onto my arms.

“I've never seen you so excited. It's cute,” Yeonjun says in between his giggles.

I blush, about to respond, but am interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

“Aisha-” a singsongy voice trills. “I've come to check on you!”

Park Jimin lets himself into my room, a sleek laptop tucked under his arm as he pauses in the entryway.

“Ah. Yeonjun,” Jimin narrows his eyes at our proximity. “I suppose I should have known you'd be here.”

Yeonjun smiles mischievously, yet straightens up, widening the distance between us. 

Jimin joins us at the desk, setting the laptop down rather harshly.

“How are you?” He asks, turning to grip my shoulders.

“F-fine,” I answer.

“Good.” Jimin nods curtly. “Well, you'll be glad to know that I've just saved your skins.”

I glance at Jimin in confusion as he opens the laptop, clicking on a few icons until a grainy picture appears on screen.

Jimin turns to look pointedly at me before hitting the space bar, causing the picture to come to life.

I immediately tense up as a familiar tune wafts through the room.

“ I wish that you would love me! ”

I watch mesmerized as the footage on screen focuses in on a couple dancing rather close in the crowded room. 

I see myself clad in Yeonjun's baggy sweater clear as day, leaning in to lock lips with the shadowy figure I'm dancing with.

I feel a twinge in my heart as I relive that amazing memory. 

I sneak a peek at Yeonjun, noticing that his eyes are riveted to the screen.

I focus back on the footage, watching as we pull apart. A shock goes through me as a beam of moonlight glides right across us, illuminating Yeonjun's features for a split second.

No. 

It's one thing to endanger my own career, but I won't risk Yeonjun's.

Jimin taps the space bar again, much more gently this time.

“The full footage was never leaked online. Fans don't know for sure whether it was the two of you,” Jimin explains.

I breathe out a sigh of relief.

“However,” Jimin continues. “The investigative board will be reviewing this footage tomorrow morning. If seen, there will be no doubt the identity of those involved.”

I look at Yeonjun with wide eyes, but he returns my gaze confidently, not revealing even a hint of anxiety.

“Luckily, Yoongi has been able to work his magic here,” Jimin states while typing something into the laptop. 

“Instead, this is the footage that will be presented at the meeting tomorrow.”

A new video begins, identical to the first, except for the fact that I can't quite make out the features of the girl dancing. The color of her dress has changed, and she looks almost entirely foreign to me as she stretches up to meet the man's lips.

I gasp as the moonlight hits the couple on screen. The faces that appear on screen are nothing like our own.

There's absolutely no resemblance left.

“How?” I ask, shocked.

“Yoongi is very talented, Aisha. This is only one of the many tricks he has up his sleeve.”

I look at Jimin in disbelief, tears beginning to prick at my eyes.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” I say, throwing my arms around my mentor.

“Of course,” Jimin pats my back awkwardly. “Oh, and Aisha? I suggest you go speak to Yoongi personally tomorrow. He has some information you might find useful.”

I nod, stepping out of the hug with a huge smile on my face.

Jimin gathers his laptop, moving to leave. 

Before exiting, though, he stares pointedly at Yeonjun.

“What?” Yeonjun asks blankly.

“I shouldn't have to explain to you why I'm wary of you two being left alone in the same room.” Jimin narrows his eyes.

Yeonjun scoffs. “We're just hanging out.”

“Ten more minutes, Choi. It's late,” Jimin states before exiting.

Yeonjun and I stand in silence for a moment before he speaks up.

“Aisha, I was meaning to ask you. That night- when PD Nim came into your room- did anything like that ever happen again?” 

I blink, taking in his words.

“No. Never. I kind of just accepted that it was all a misunderstanding,” I answer honestly.

Yeonjun nods. “I've been so worried, not being able to see if you're all right. God, I've even been having to bribe Kai to tell me how you're doing.”  
  
I laugh. “Really?”

“Really.” Yeonjun smiles.

I realize that we've leaned into each other unconsciously, and Yeonjun sighs as he steps back. 

“Well, I should get going, I guess.” 

I nod meekly.

“Goodnight, Aisha. I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot.”

“Goodnight! See you!” I call out automatically.

Wait. I pause, his words just now hitting me.

Why is Yeonjun coming to our music video shoot?!


	16. Chapter 15

Next Day

I stroll into the rec room with Chihiro while still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

The girls seated around the couch look just as tired as I am. Who knew you had to wake up so early for music video shoots?

I flop down next to Jandi, who gives me a supportive smile. 

I forgot, we're about to find out whether I'm eligible to participate in today's shoot.

I have complete faith in Jimin, so I'm not worried, just anxious to get this over with.

After a few more minutes PD Nim enters with Mr Hashimoto. 

The room falls silent.

Mr Hashimoto's mouth sets in a stern line. He clears his throat before beginning. 

“After careful review of the footage obtained at the party, my team and I have deliberated and come to the conclusion that…” Mr Hashimoto pauses, confusion coloring his features for a moment, “...that the video in no way implicates any members of this company.”

Chihiro squeezes me excitedly and I feel immense gratitude to Jimin and Yoongi. I'll have to think of a way to repay them someday.

I accidentally make eye contact with Mr Hashimoto, and his eyes narrow imperceptibly, fixing me with a glare that sends a chill down my spine.

I break eye contact and quickly turn away.

Hashimoto bows before exiting the room and PD Nim takes over.

“Alright girls, I want to thank you all for getting up bright and early, but we are running on a tight schedule so we gotta go fairly quickly now. We will reconvene at the studio down the street, where the shoot will occur. You've all already been assigned roles for the video so this should all run fairly smoothly. The cars will be waiting for you downstairs, let's move.”

We all make our way sluggishly outside and pile into the SUVs. 

I find myself dozing off and have to be shaken awake by Chihiro once we arrive.

We enter the studio and I widen my eyes as I take in the sight around me.

Partitions and lights are set up everywhere, people are bustling about carrying various items in their arms, and amidst it all is our set.

I knew we'd be doing a schoolgirl themed shoot, but I didn't realize just how mundane it would really be.

Three rooms have been constructed in the open area, one featuring a typical classroom adorned with desks, the second depicting an outside playground complete with green screens and a jungle gym, and the final set is meant to resemble a kind of after school club, with lounging chairs and a mini cafe situated in the center.

The sets are pretty, but when I think about BTS's recent music videos, I wish we could do something more groundbreaking like them. I guess we all have to start small.

We all walk into the set unsure of ourselves, dressed in our comfy sweats and hoodies. Everyone around us is so busy, they completely overlook us.

“Aisha! Over here!” I turn, and to my surprise see Jimin perched by a vacant makeup stand. I furrow my brow in confusion and head over to him.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him accusingly.

Jimin widens his eyes. “Do you or do you not want help getting ready?” He asks, rearranging the various makeup products.

“Uh, shouldn't an experienced makeup artist be doing this stuff…” I question.

“Seven years of experience in the game not enough for you?” Jimin retorts. “These artists don't know you yet, they won't care. They'll mindlessly follow orders and not even bother to step back and see if your look suits you. I felt it would be in your best interest if I'm here to oversee things.”

“Oh.” I feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment at my rudeness. “Im sorry. Thank you Jimin,” I say sincerely.

“It's alright. I understand how nerve wracking these things can be.” Jimin moves to check a clipboard laying on the vanity. “According to this, you're being outfitted with a full face of bright makeup and colored contacts.”

I feel the color drain from my face.

Jimin peers down at me. ”You don't like it?”

“It's just…” I hesitate to answer, not sure how much room I have to give my own opinion. “I don't want to debut with a lie. I know it's really insignificant, but I'd rather present a more natural me to the fans.”

Jimin nods, taking in my thoughts. “We can give you a more natural look for sure,” he pauses for a moment, pondering. “And how about I make the executive decision of forgoing the contacts. I'm sure PD Nim will understand.”

I smile. “Thank you Jimin!”

Jimin laughs, leaning in to put up my hair.

“Hm,” Jimin stops suddenly. “When did you get your ears pierced, Aisha?” 

I hesitate, wondering if he'll get mad. “Uh, since last night actually,” I laugh nervously. “You like them?”

Jimin eyes the blue stars disapprovingly. “Did you get clearance for this?”

“Clearance? Wh-what?” I stutter.

“We can't just randomly change our appearances without approval, Aisha. Believe me, I've had to learn the hard way.”

“Oh. I didn't know.”

“Where'd you get them done, anyway?” Jimin questions.

“A street fair.”

“A- what?!” Jimin steps back in shock. “How the hell did you get into a street fair? Aren't you under constant supervision?”

“Um, I had an escort,” I reply honestly.

Jimin shakes his head. “Just be careful, Aisha. You don't want to be causing too many scandals so early on.”

I nod in understanding, and Jimin finally begins applying the makeup.

•

Fifteen minutes later, we're bothered by some commotion nearby.

“Oh,” Jimin states calmly. “Looks like your co-stars have arrived.”

“My who?” I crane my head to peer at the figures now surrounded by girls. Five boys clad in school uniforms are standing awkwardly in the center of the set. It isn't until I notice the blue hair that I put two and two together.

“What are they doing here??” I ask Jimin nervously.

“PD Nim thought it would be good for views if TXT make an appearance in your debut video.” Jimin shrugs off this news as if it's nothing.

“Wouldn't it be better for views if BTS featured in our video though?” I question.

“It definitely would...but it would also entirely overshadow your debut,” Jimin answers whilst bopping me on the nose with a makeup brush. “And besides, the writers have already combined your concepts together. You'll probably be working with each other fairly closely from now on.”

“Our concepts?” I ask, confused. 

“The theories and whatnot. I don't know how it works, just that your videos will be coordinated.” Jimin pulls me to stand and fluffs my hair one last time. “Go hurry and change. Filming starts in a bit.”

I hurry over to the partition where Jimin points and am handed a typical schoolgirl outfit similar in style to the one I wore onstage. I nod and quickly change, admiring Jimin's work in the dressing mirror.

I look glowing, with fresh cheeks and dewy eyes. My hair is parted straight down the middle, but Jimin took the liberty of adding a bit of curl to the ends to help me stand out. 

I look closer at the mirror, noticing that he's also left the small smattering of freckles around my nose unconcealed. I'm touched that Jimin did what I asked. He really is the best mentor.

I head over to the others gathered around the set. I notice that we're all wearing identical uniforms, save for a few minor tweaks.

While the set director begins giving orders on placement and acting, I look around for Yeonjun.

“They're going to be shooting separate scenes from us at first. We'll all get together at the end,” Chihiro tells me, smiling. “I asked Beomgyu. It sounds pretty cool.”

I smile back at her, already feeling my nerves kicking in.

“Everyone! Places!” Someone bellows over a loudspeaker, and I get lost in the commotion.

•

Four hours later and we've ran through the choreography several times in each of the three sets. Multiple closeups have been done for all of our faces, and I've been lip synching my lines for so long that they no longer sound like real words.

“Alright! Bring the boys in!” The director yells.

TXT walks onto our stage nonchalantly, looking stunning in their crisp suits.

Kai flips his hair and grins at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I smile widely back at him.

We're broken apart for the next scenes, with the directors sorting us into units. 

“What we're looking for are visuals that pair well together for these next few shots,” the director explains. “This will be a very aesthetic, dreamlike section of the video.”

I stand awkwardly to the side, tucking my hair behind my ear nervously as all the other girls are paired off.

Krystal is taken away by a worker raving about her perfect visuals, paired with a disgruntled looking Kai.

Chihiro stands politely next to Beomgyu, the two of whom have been paired due to their similar hair and height.

A worker approaches me, giving me a once over. 

“Hm. Interesting,” the worker states, examining me. “What a coincidence! This will make an excellent shot.”

I blink, confused, as the worker takes my hand and leads me to a corner of the set where clouds have been painted on the walls, the lighting dim and dreamy to emulate dusk.

Yeonjun is already sitting on the blankets on the ground, leaning on a pillow. He looks up in surprise when he notices me.

“This pairing will consist of only you two,” the worker explains. “All you have to do is sit together and look pretty.”

I slowly sink down next to Yeonjun, sitting cross legged on the blanket.

I look up at Yeonjun, smiling shyly as we make contact. He grins back.

“Could you move a little closer?” The cameraman asks.

“S-sure,” I stutter, scooching closer to Yeonjun, our knees now just barely touching.

“More?” The cameraman repeats.

I scootch an inch closer, resting my hand on Yeonjun's shoulder tentatively.

“Um. A bit more, please?” The cameraman asks, exasperated.

“Uh...” I freeze, not sure what to do. 

“Oh for christ's sake,” Yeonjun mutters.

In one motion he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, catching me as my upper half lands awkwardly on his lap.

“Just lay down and act like you're stargazing,” Yeonjun whispers.

I sink down and rest my head on Yeonjun's thigh, turning my eyes towards the camera.

“Could you make sure her earring is visible please,” the cameraman asks.

“Of course,” Yeonjun answers, retucking my hair behind my ear for me, then resting his hand lightly on my stomach.

I tense up at the sudden contact, feeling sparks of warmth surrounding the area where his hand lays.

“Perfect,” the cameraman mutters, nodding in approval.

We stay in that position for several minutes, and I can't help but wonder whether the others' shoots are just as intimate. 

“Alright let's change positions. Could you try sitting back to back?” 

I nod and move to sit up, Yeonjun shifting his hand to the small of my back.

We avoid eye contact as we turn our backs to each other. I hesitantly lean my weight against Yeonjun, allowing my head to rest slightly on his shoulder.

“Good, good. Love the contrast,” the cameraman hums.

A flicker of movement behind the camera catches my eye. 

Park Jimin stands next to the cameraman, arms crossed.

“So what exactly led to this pairing?” I hear Jimin ask the worker next to him.

“We were initially drawn to the similar earrings the two are wearing, they're practically identical! We felt they'd go well with this scene's atmosphere. But their visuals go along quite nicely regardless.”

“Huh. I see,” Jimin remarks, squinting into the monitor.

We hear the loudspeaker click on. “Alrights folks, that's a wrap!” PD Nim's voice booms throughout the space.

Jimin walks over to help me up, shooting daggers at Yeonjun with his eyes.

“Yeonjun, seeing as you've been doing so much of it lately, would you care to escort Aisha to the break room? Someone will be meeting her there.” Jimin states icily.

“Of course, hyung,” Yeonjun bows curtly before nodding for me to follow.

We make our way past the stages and into a corridor. There, Yeonjun gestures to a door at the end of the hallway.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Yeonjun asks me.

“No, it's alright. Thank you.” I smile.

“Alright.” Yeonjun moves to walk away. “Oh, Aisha. Movie tonight?”

“Huh?” I ask, taken off guard.

“Let's watch that film you were talking about...Harry Potter was it? You can invite Kai if you want,” Yeonjun pauses. “Or it could just be us.”

I nod, “Sure, thanks, Jun.”

Yeonjun smiles, then turns to leave.

I grip the door handle and turn it slowly. The room within is pitch dark and quiet.

“Uh, hello?” I call out.

No answer.

I step inside and flick on the lights.

“Agh! Jesus!” A figure groans from a nearby couch, belly flopping onto the floor.

“Yoongi?” I question, rushing over to him.

“Haven't you heard of knocking?” Yoongi grumbles, picking himself up.

“S-sorry,” I stutter, intimidated by the man before me.

Yoongi sighs. “It's okay. I'm glad you came. I have something I've been wanting to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> The sets described in this chapter were inspired by Weeekly's debut video for Tag Me. If you'd like a better visual of how the music video set and outfits look, give their music video a watch. It is also an amazing song!


	17. Chapter 16

I glance outside into the hallway to make sure no one is around before shutting the door quietly.

I turn to face Yoongi, fidgeting nervously with my hair.

"I apologize for your rough start at Big Hit, Aisha. No matter what anyone says…" Yoongi hesitates for a moment.   
"...you really do belong here."

I furrow my brows in confusion.   
"Is something going on?"

Yoongi looks into my eyes sincerely.   
"I really hope nothing is. But we can't be too sure."

Yoongi takes in my still bewildered form and gestures to one of the leather couches.  
"Sit."

I make my way over stiffly and sink down into the cold material.

"The talent competition that won you your spot at Big Hit was not as honest as the producers let on," Yoongi begins, running his hand through his hair.  
"Unbeknownst to them, many of your teammates' parents secured their child's spot in the group with a large sum of money."

My eyes widen and I gape at Yoongi, waiting for him to go on. 

"You were never meant to be chosen for the team," Yoongi speaks softly.   
"But… seeing you perform, I couldn't let that kind of talent walk away."

Yoongi sinks down onto a couch across from me, eyes looking tired.

"I made my opinion known, and several others vouched for you," Yoongi pauses, "Yeonjun included. Us rappers know skill when we see it, we're a dying breed nowadays."

"However," Yoongi continues, "the producers wouldn't have it. The spots had already all been determined beforehand."

"Then...how?" I ask, feeling dumbstruck. 

"When Jimin called your name, all hell broke loose behind the scenes. He took a big risk publically defying orders like that."

My heart jumps into my throat at this news and I'm suddenly filled with such immense gratitude for my mentor.

"The girl who lost her spot felt cheated, and her parents have threatened us with lawsuits every week since the incident. Everyone knows they hold a grudge." 

Yoongi leans forward now, voice firm as he states, "I believe they may have something to do with all the things that have been happening to you. They want you to leave, so that their daughter can fill your spot."

"Jesus." I breathe out, heart hammering against my chest. "And what about PD Nim?"

"He may seem to have accepted your addition to the group," Yoongi ponders, "but he's a businessman at heart, and has most likely been playing along with the parent's antics in order to avoid a legal battle."

"Why didn't he just kick me out the very first day? Why drag it on like this?" I ask.

"The event was live, fortunately. PD Nim couldn't risk losing his credibility like that."

"I-I can't believe this." I stutter. "What should I do?"

"Nothing for now." Yoongi instructs. "Don't let on that you know. You have people looking out for you, remember that."

I nod, standing shakily. "I should go. I need to head back with my group," I say with a bitter taste in my mouth, thinking about whether the girls I've grown close to have been lying to me all this time.

Yoongi meets me at the door, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Here, let me walk you."

•

Walking down the hallway with Kai, I glance out the now-darkened window.

"Jeez. Time goes by so fast. Look, it's already dark," I say, nudging him on the shoulder.

Kai peers out the window, staring so intensely that the tip of his nose presses up against the glass.

"Winter is coming," he states ominously. "That's why it's so dark already."

"Huh," I answer, joining him in gazing out at the sleepy city below. 

Gazing down at the passerby from this height, I almost envy their simple lives.

But my life will never be simple.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Kai reaches into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out a small CD enclosed in a plastic case.

"What?" I ask, perplexed. 

"Uh, it's Harry Potter, like you asked for," Kai trails off, taking in my confused expression. "Uh what did you expect? Where was I supposed to find an English version of Harry Potter on my limited schedule? I just had Yoongi burn one from his computer."

"Yoongi did this?" I ask, grabbing the case and inspecting it in what little light remained in the hallway.

"Well, his computer did. But he lets me in to download stuff all the time. It's fine."

"Kai." I say disapprovingly, softening when I notice his puppy dog eyes widening. 

I sigh. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Kai smiles, perking up. "What's this for anyway? You planning a Harry Potter marathon without me?"

"Well…" I hesitate, a slight blush coloring my cheeks when I picture Yeonjun and I watching a movie alone together.   
"I wouldn't call it a marathon, per se, but I was going to show Yeonjun the movies."

"Yeonjun?!" Kai scoffs. "Watching Harry Potter? Good luck. I've tried to get him to watch these movies before, believe me."

Kai then stops, turning to glance at my face. 

"Wait. Is this like a date? Maybe I should stay and watch too. I can recite all of Dumbledore's lines by heart. Watch-"

I laugh, cutting him off as we enter the empty rec room. 

"That really won't be necessary today Kai, but I promise we can have our own movie marathon sometime later, alright?"

Kai brightens. "Okay noona, but I'm picking the movies." 

I smile as Kai begins to walk towards his room.

"Goodnight, Aisha!"

"Night, Kai!" I call after him.

I glance around me at the darkened rec room, kneeling by the TV to pop in the dinky little CD.

To my surprise, the image boots up perfectly, and the ads begin playing in pristine quality. 

"Huh." I say to myself. "I guess Kai does really know how to work Yoongi's computer."

I grab the remote, settling into the couch.

I glance at the clock, 9:30 pm.

Where's Yeonjun?

We didn't set an exact time that we'd meet up, but usually he always hangs around in here at this time. 

I grab a blanket and snuggle in, deciding that I'll wait for him here. 

He's probably stuck in a vocal session or something. 

I look up at the screen as the menu animations begin to appear, closing my eyes slightly.

I'll just rest my eyes until he shows up.

•

I jolt awake at the sound of footsteps.

I glance at the bright light emanating from the screen, squinting as I recognize the credits rolling by.

How long have I been out?

I look around the dark room, making out a figure rummaging through cabinets in the kitchen.

I squint. "Taehyun?"

He turns towards me slowly.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry, I was trying to be quiet."

"It's okay," I say, flinging the blanket off of me and stretching my arms out. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep anyways. I was supposed to meet Yeonjun, you wouldn't know where he is, would you?" I ask.

"Yeonjun?" Taehyun questions, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm heading to go meet him right now."

"Wait- you are??" I ask, stunned. 

Where is he?

Taehyun shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah. He got into some trouble with a friend. He texted me to come and help out real quick."

"Help him out how?" I ask. "Where is he?"

"Look. I think I've said too much as it is. I'm sorry about your plans... it must have slipped his mind." Taehyun answers, voice softening. "I really should be going now."

"No. Wait!" I jump up from the coach, rushing to catch Taehyun before he leaves the rec room.

"Can I come with you? Please." I beg.

Taehyun eyes me sternly. "Absolutely not. You have no idea where I'm going. It's not a place anyone respectable should be this time of night."

"Well Yeonjun is there, isn't he?" I question.

"Yes." Taehyun falters. "Yes he is. But there's a lot you don't know about him. It's best to stay out of this."

"I'll stay out of your way, I promise. I just want to get out. I'm going crazy stuck in this building."

Taehyun sighs, his chestnut hair falling over his eyes as he looks down, contemplating. 

"No." Taehyun looks back up, piercing me with his glare. "It's too dangerous. Just stay here, you'll see him when we get back."

I open and close my mouth, stunned, as I watch Taehyun's retreating form.

I look back to the screen, noticing the movie has restarted.

"There, there, Hagrid. This isn't goodbye after all."

Before I can lose my nerve, I find myself rushing silently after Taehyun. 

I run briskly through the hallway, pressing myself tight against the wall as Taehyun suddenly looks around him before stepping into the elevator.

I breathe a sigh of relief as the metal doors shut and he disappears from view.

I sprint up and call the next elevator, bouncing on my heels impatiently.

As soon as the doors open, I'm inside and feverishly pressing the button for the lobby.

I can't lose Taehyun. I need to see where he's going.

The elevator jolts to a stop as it reaches the lobby and the metal doors clank open painfully slow. 

I speed out into the open lounge, barely catching sight of Taehyun disappearing through the revolving doors at the entrance.

I follow behind him, making sure to make little to no sound as I exit the building.

A gust of frozen air hits me immediately, and I shiver slightly in my thin sweater. 

Kai was right. Winter is almost here.

I follow Taehyun's retreating form less obviously now, stuffing my hands into my pockets as I attempt a casual appearance. 

If anyone were to see me out and recognize me, who knows what would happen to my already tarnished reputation. 

Taehyun turns a sharp corner, and I walk briskly to catch up.

My heart sinks as I spot him sliding into the backseat of a taxi cab. 

I wait until the cab pulls out into traffic, rushing over to the next one lined up at the curb.

I open the cab door rather forcefully, welcoming the warm air blowing from inside.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asks as I slide in.

"Can you follow that cab that just left, please?" I ask, hoping my request isn't too outlandish.

"Sure thing!" The driver pips cheerfully, easing out into the street.

I sink back into the cushioned seats, realizing rather late that I have no money on me to pay the driver.

I watch out the windows as the city passes us by, wondering where in the world Taehyun could be heading this far away from Big Hit.

I space out, thinking back to what Yoongi told me earlier. 

How much of this has been a lie?

"We're here." The driver states, pulling over to the side of the road. 

I look up out of the window, noticing the cab in front of us is already heading back into traffic. 

Taehyun must have already gotten out.

"That'll be $16.45." 

I look over at the driver nervously, scooching closer to the door.

"Oh, um…"

Just then the door closest to me is ripped open, and I shriek back in shock, coming face to face with a fuming Taehyun.

"Aisha..?" 

Taehyun falters, confusion coloring his features. "You were the one following me?"

I gulp, smiling shyly at Taehyun as he runs a hand over his face exasperatedly.

"Jesus christ. You really are a piece of work," Taehyun groans.

"Come on, get out." He commands in a stern voice, and I quickly follow suit.

"Hey!" The driver shouts back at us. "I haven't been paid!"

Taehyun looks at me in annoyance, then leans back into the cab, tossing a $100 bill onto the driver's lap.

"Keep the change." Taehyun grumbles, grabbing me by the arm and leading me down the street.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking up at the many blinding neon lights flashing on the buildings around us.

"Somewhere we shouldn't be." Taehyun states gruffly. "Keep close."

I nod, taking in the crowded sidewalk in front of us, packed with a cluster of bodies all waiting to enter a rugged building reeking of alcohol and god knows what else.

Taehyun walks right up to the head of the line, nodding curtly at the bouncer before heading in.

I move to follow him, but am stopped as the bouncer suddenly holds out his arm, blocking my entry.

"What have we here?" The bouncer purrs whilst peeking down at me.

He brings his face to my level, and the suffocating scent of cigarettes pierces my nose. 

I'm instantly reminded of that night Chihiro and I crashed that party. The way that man stalked towards me, lust in his eyes.

But Yeonjun isn't here to save me now.

"She's with me," Taehyun states, reappearing in the doorway.

"Huh. Didn't know you liked them so plain these days, Tae," the bouncer answers, fingering the fabric of my sweater.

"Neither did I," Taehyun answers, grabbing my wrist. "We'll be going now."

The bouncer nods, attention already diverted to a commotion in the line. 

Taehyun and I enter the building, stopping to collect ourselves once inside.

I look around at the dimly lit space. 

A thin veil of smoke permeates the air, and bodies gyrate all around me to an electronic beat, flashing strobe lights momentarily illuminating the faces around us.

"Is this- is this some sort of club?" I shout to Taehyun over the din of noise. 

"Yeah. Although it's definitely a bit more risqué then the clubs you've been to, I imagine." Taehyun answers, eyes widening in amusement as he gestures to a pair of couples in various states of undress at a nearby table.

I look away quickly, heart beating fast.

What is Yeonjun doing here?

Taehyun grabs me by the elbow, steering me through a gap in the bodies dancing as we make our way over to a bar.

Taehyun leans over the bar counter, shouting something to the man working. 

The man nods, pointing over to an imperceptible direction while shouting back at Taehyun.

Taehyun re-approaches me, grasping me by the shoulders as he looks into my eyes.

"Aisha." He states loudly. "You stay right here. I think I know where Yeonjun is. I'll be right back."

"What?! No." I plead. "Don't leave me alone, please."

"You won't be alone." Taehyun nods towards the man behind the counter. "Minho will stay with you."

I look over towards Minho, watching as he downs an entire shot full of alcohol. 

I glare at Taehyun. 

"No way."

He sighs. 

"Fine. Here's my cell. Don't use it unless it's an emergency. Call Soobin, okay? No one else." 

Taehyun digs into the pocket of his distressed jeans, dropping his slim cell into my outstretched hands.

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

Before I can protest, Taehyun disappears back into the crowd.

I look down at the phone in my hands, wrapping my fingers around it and clenching it tight as if it were my only lifeline.

"You seem tense." Minho suddenly appears by my side, leaning over the counter. "Have a drink."

"Oh, no, no thanks." I shake my head vigorously, eyeing the purple liquid Minho offers suspiciously. 

He shrugs. "Suit yourself," then gulps it all in one swig.

I look around me nervously, scanning the bodies around me for that familiar shock of blue hair. 

Bang!

A shot rings out in the crowded room even over the booming music. 

I whip my head around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise.

Bang! Bang!

Screams pierce the air and I drop to my knees, heart pounding through my ribcage. 

The dance floor begins to empty out as bodies rush towards the exits. 

I freeze up in shock as I notice a sharply dressed man wielding a gun make his way over to the bar. 

I sink lower to the ground, trying to conceal myself.

"Minho! Minho!" I whisper harshly to the man now passed out drunk on a barstool.

"Ungh…" 

I turn away from Minho, realizing that he won't be any help. 

The music is suddenly cut and I can hear pained groans echo out all around me.

The armed man is almost to the counter now, and several more men have now appeared at the entrance, roughly grabbing anyone within reach and terrorizing them. 

I crawl along the floor slowly, trying to spot an exit. 

A few feet up ahead I can just about make out the familiar form of a door. 

I bump into the wall, and run my hands along it until I feel a door handle.

I pull down on the handle slowly, heart shattering when I realize it's locked. 

I lean my back against the door, letting out a shuddering breath.

Looking up to where Minho still sits slumped at the bar, I notice the other man going through his pockets. 

Something about the man's stature seems familiar, but I can't quite make it out.

Just then Taehyun's phone, still gripped in my hand, begins to vibrate.

The man's head snaps towards me, and I instantly recognize him. 

Mr. Hashimoto.

He smiles slowly, the edges of his lips curling up sadistically as he begins to stalk towards me.

I stand shakily, turning to pound hopelessly against the locked door. 

It's no use.

I turn back to Mr. Hashimoto, deciding to face my fate head on. 

I look down at the cell phone in my hands, heart breaking as I see Yeonjun's caller ID picture appear on screen.

Glancing down at the picture, at his dimpled cheeks and bright eyes, I feel a tear slip down my face.

How did an innocent night of Harry Potter turn into this?

Only a few steps remain between me and Mr. Hashimoto when the door behind me suddenly swings open, and a pair of arms wrap around my waist, dragging me backwards.

I thrash wildly until I'm released, dropping to the floor harshly. 

I look up to see my captor slam the door shut once again, bolting the lock.

A thud is heard on the other side of the door, followed by a gunshot that just barely grazes past my captor's dyed blonde hair.

"Lord that was close." He breathes out, and I immediately recognize his accent.

"Chris?" I squeak in shock, remembering the name of Yeonjun's friend who we had found passed out in the SUV.

"Sorry, no time for introductions, we have to go now," Chris says while helping me up from the floor and leading me to a window on the opposite end of the room. 

"We'll have to jump." He states, forcing the window open.

"What?!" I question, in shock.

"It's only the second floor. Don't worry. Plus, the trash will break our fall."

I look out the window, noticing that the back of the club opens up to a slanted alleyway. I look down at the open dumpster that offers us our means of escape.

"O-okay." I answer readily, adrenaline coursing through me now.

Chris steps out onto the window ledge, offering me his hand. 

I hesitatingly take it, joining him partway out the open window. 

The banging on the door increases, and I turn to see the bolt beginning to peel off.

"You ready?" Chris asks. 

I meet his dark eyes confidently, nodding.

"Let's go."

And we jump.


End file.
